


Let's Hurt Hiccup

by evilwriter37



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I had fun, Whump, writing requests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-11-02 18:31:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10950291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: A collection of one shots that I've written for whump requests I've received on tumblr, because everyone loves Hiccup!whump. Each story has its own individual rating.





	1. Request from ultimatefandomtrash

**Author's Note:**

> I started taking requests on my tumblr blog for writing Hiccup!whump. Basically, people are just sending in ways they want to see Hiccup hurt and I write it. What can I say? He's really fun to torment. I have the same name on tumblr as I do here.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Request:** Hiccup has some sort of flying related accident (maybe something to do with part of the stirrups), and he breaks his ankle. You can decide if when he and Toothless crash if they're alone or not. I think either way would be fun.
> 
> **Rated T**

Wind slapped at Hiccup's face as he and Toothless dove down sharply to avoid a blast of fire. Heat crackled in the air over his head.

"Faster, Toothless! Come on!" The Night Fury growled in determination and flapped his wings harder.

The two of them had been out scouting for Dragon Hunter ships since the crack of dawn, and all had been going just fine until they'd encountered a rogue Typhoomerang just off Sleipnir Island. They must have flown over its territory and gotten it angry.

The massive dragon behind them let out a furious roar, and Hiccup knew the giant cone of fire would be coming next. He took a quick glance over his shoulder, saw the dragon with its mouth open, the orange flame building in its throat. He leaned right to avoid it. He almost succeeded. _Almost._

Fire roared harmlessly past him, but struck Toothless in the wing. His friend let out a shocked screech before they dropped out of the sky.

Hiccup shouted, flattened himself to Toothless' back and held on for dear life. Everything was spinning and rushing in his view, but most of what he saw seemed to be land.

"Come on, Toothless!" He worked his prosthetic in the stirrup, trying to get the tailfin going again and his dragon under control. Hope sparked in his stomach. They wouldn't crash! He could do this!

Wind tore him from the saddle. He was sure he was going to be flung far away from Toothless, but something caught his foot. There was a quick tugging sensation, then an explosion of pain like he'd never felt before. He blacked out.

Hiccup was pounded back to his senses by the impact of hitting the ground. The air was completely knocked out of him, pain slamming into the front of his body. Toothless skidded and rolled, and Hiccup, still caught on the saddle, was pulled along with him. He couldn't find the breath to scream. Agony shot all the way up his leg, past that, into his shoulder, his fingers. It overwhelmed his nerves like a flaring white fire, and once he and Toothless came to a stop, he passed out.

 

 

Something warm and wet moved over his face. Then again. And again.

Hiccup groaned, waking slowly. "Toothless, stop licking me."

His dragon licked him one more time, then stopped. He rumbled at him in what sounded like concern. It made sense that he was worried. Hiccup wasn't fully awake yet, but he knew something was terribly wrong. His right leg - his ankle, to be more specific. It was sending out scorching waves of pain that tried to encompass almost his entire body. And he could tell that the rest of him was on the ground, but that part wasn't, instead caught on something and raised up.

Hiccup forced his eyes open, was instantly met with Toothless' emerald green gaze. There was worry and caring in them, and he made a soft cooing sound.

"Hey, bud," he croaked out. He licked his dry lips, tasted dirt and blood. "You're not hurt, are you?"

Toothless gave himself a shake to show that he wasn't, and fresh pain erupted into Hiccup's ankle. His whole body arched in an attempt to get away from it and he let loose a loud bellow.

"No, no! Toothless, don't move!" he shrieked. He gave a few more cries even after his dragon stilled. Then he lay there and gasped for breath, trying to ride out the waves of agony. It was so intense it deadened the rest of his senses, and he thought he was going to faint again.

Then Toothless licked him, bringing him back from the brink of consciousness. Hiccup gulped in air like he was afraid he might lose it, and he had started trembling.

_Not good. Gotta get myself loose._

Hiccup bent his upper body so that he could be more level with his ankle. The position made him realize that his ribs were hurting too. He fumbled for a moment to find the dagger he kept sheathed at his belt, palms stinging and bloody. Dagger now in hand, he drew his attention to his ankle.

He suddenly felt a strange disconnection from himself. That couldn't possibly be _his_ ankle that he was staring at, all mangled and twisted and bloody. The damage left the foot pointing in the wrong direction. There was no way that that was _his_ foot.

Shaking, suddenly feeling very hot, he looked it over to find what it was stuck to. There! A leather strap in the stirrup. He lifted the dagger to it, hoping he'd be able to safely cut himself loose despite how he was shaking.

He began cutting. It wasn't an easy task, given the circumstances. The position he was in was uncomfortable at best and pain kept trying to override everything.

Hiccup gave a victorious shout as he sliced through the leather. Heaving out a huge breath, he let himself fall onto his back, then started lowering his leg as gently as he could. It touched the ground and his world was obliterated in torment.

 

 

He woke some hours later. The sun was high in the sky, a little past midday. He took stock of everything. His dagger had fallen from his fingers, so he twisted and reached for it, putting it back in its sheath. Toothless sat beside him, then leaned forward and nuzzled his face with his nose.

"Hey, bud. Sorry I passed out on you again." Hiccup gave him a few scratches, then forced himself to sit up. He groaned at the movement, everything aching. He could feel that there was dried blood under his nose, and some over his mouth and chin from a split bottom lip.

It only now hit him how serious the situation was. Earlier he'd been too focused on getting free, but now he was able to put everything together.

He'd crashed on a deserted island. He had a broken ankle, and that was probably putting it lightly. He most likely had cracked ribs. He couldn't possibly fly Toothless like this. His friends had known what area he'd gone out scouting in, but it would be getting dark by the time they figured something was wrong. Then it could take them all the next day to actually find him - that is, if he survived a freezing night out here with little protection.

Hiccup laughed. Toothless tilted his head at him in question, and Hiccup laughed again. He kept laughing. He couldn't stop even though it hurt his ribs. He didn't know why. Nothing about this was humorous. Maybe it was the blood loss, or maybe he'd gotten hit in the head. No, his head felt fine save for what were probably minor bruises. Whatever the reason, he laughed until he couldn't breathe and there were tears streaming down his face.

Finally, he managed to calm. He wiped at his face, breathing heavily, not understanding what just happened. That didn't matter though. Now, he had to figure out what to do.

"Toothless, I need the saddlebag." His dragon turned to show his left side, where the saddlebag was slung over his neck. He shook himself and whipped his head around till it came off and fell within reach of Hiccup.

"Thanks, bud." He took it. He had a flask of water in there and he was parched. He drank deeply from the flask once he found it, almost downing the whole thing before he realized he should probably save some.

Hiccup put the flask back, then looked at his ankle. He'd been trying to ignore the sight of it till now.

A broken whimper left him of its own accord. His foot pointed to the left instead of straight, and he could see how twisted and ruined his ankle was even with his boot on, the bloodsoaked leather having twisted with it. He couldn't remove the boot, even if he did try cutting it.

" _Toothless!_ " He cried out, beginning to panic. "What do I do?! What do I do?!" Sweat popped out on his forehead and he'd started shaking again. Cold slithered up his spine. He couldn't take his eyes off of his injury, even when his vision became blurred with tears.

Then Toothless was suddenly over him, blocking his view of it. Hiccup felt lightheaded and he laid down again. It felt like his heart was beating too hard in his chest.

Toothless rumbled in a soothing manner, rubbing his face against Hiccup's face and chest. In a minute or so, he was breathing evenly again.

"Thanks, bud," he breathed out. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

Hiccup didn't do anything productive for the next few minutes. He just lay there underneath Toothless, trying to cope with the pain. The intensity almost seemed to ebb and flow. He tried breathing with it: in when it was the most painful and out when it weakened. That only served to make him feel it more, focus on it.

He loudly moaned out his despair. There was no one he had to defend his dignity to, so he just tossed it aside. Toothless certainly didn't care. His friend moved so that he was curled into his side and wrapped around him. He made soft cooing and rumbling noises in an attempt to soothe him. He focused on those, on the feel of his dragon's body against his. It was actually helping, and soon, he had an idea.

"Terrible Terror," he said. "We need a Terrible Terror. Oh, wait, no." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "How would it know to go to Dragon's Edge?"

Hiccup was silent again, racking his brain. The pain stabbed its way into his thoughts, breaking them up so that he forgot what he'd originally been thinking about and had to start over again.

"Toothless, I guess, feasibly, I _could_ fly you if your tailfin is fine." Hiccup said it in a dismal tone. That was something he definitely didn't want to do, but if he had the desire to live, it looked like he would have to.

Toothless huffed at him in disagreement.

"Well then what do _you_ suggest we do?" Hiccup asked. He knew it was ridiculous asking such a question of Toothless when he couldn't talk, but he was feeling miserable and desperate.

Toothless snorted, lowered his ears. Hiccup translated it as he'd let him fly him, but he didn't like it.

Hiccup picked up the saddlebag and held it out to Toothless. He shoved his head right through the loop so that he was once again carrying it. The easy part was done. Now Hiccup had to actually get on.

_Okay, how am I gonna do this?_

He drew a deep breath to brace himself before making any movement. Then, grinding his teeth down, he maneuvered so that he was on his knees facing Toothless, who had laid down to make it easier for him. Tears formed and flowed, and whimpers rose from his throat. Once he had mostly settled down from that endeavor, he took ahold of the saddle.

"Okay, Toothless, stand." His voice barely made it past his lips.

His dragon did so slowly, dragging him upwards. He screamed at the way his right leg moved, screamed even louder when it was actually touching the ground. He slumped against Toothless, leaning on his left side. His friend had his ears flattened and his eyes were big.

"Sorry I'm scaring you, bud." Hiccup gave him a little pat on the neck. "I gotta do this, okay?" Drawing in his strength, he pulled himself up onto Toothless' back, pushing off the ground with his left leg - his prosthetic. It hit him that he may have lost his one good foot today. He sobbed at the thought, felt like everything was suddenly closing in around him and crushing him. He couldn't lose the ability to walk!

Now for the really hard part. Digging his nails into the leather of the saddle, Hiccup swung his right leg over. The pain was unimaginable and he screamed long and loud, his voice piercing through the silent air like an arrow. He was sure he could have been heard for a long way off.

He collapsed against Toothless, breathing heavily. He'd done it. He'd gotten on his dragon, but now he actually had to _fly_ the dragon.

He opened the tailfin. Hopefully he could do this. He didn't even have to think about flying Toothless, so certainly he could do it like this.

"Okay, Toothless, go."

Toothless warbled at him, then took off. That initial movement jolted him badly and he yelped. He could feel his consciousness slipping away from him, but he stubbornly clung to it. He had to stay awake.

He tried straightening to sit up, but he wobbled dangerously. He just leaned forward against Toothless again, calmed by the familiar feel of his movements.

Hiccup entered a strange state while they were flying. It wasn't dozing or unconsciousness - he had his eyes open - but it wasn't full consciousness either. It was like he was somehow stuck right in between them. It gave everything a feeling of surreality, like this wasn't actually happening, like it was a dream and he would wake up in his bed and be perfectly fine. He wished for that, but he knew this was real.

He became acquainted with the pain in those few hours. It was part of him for the time being. He didn't tell the pain to go away or stop existing; he didn't despair over it; he let it become a part of him. He told himself that it was just a different sensation than everything else. Everything he experienced was sensation, and this was just a new one.

The sun was painting hues of red and orange across the sky when he spotted Dragon's Edge. He felt a spark of hope and relief. He would've felt more, but he was just so tired. He spread his lips in an exhausted smile.

Hiccup knew Toothless landed at the clubhouse, but it didn't really register in his mind. There were people around him, his friends. He could hear their voices, but it was like they were speaking a language he didn't know.

He managed two words before he lost touch with everything: "Help me."


	2. Request from ashleybenlove

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Request:** Okay. Hiccup injures his testicles. (This is like, word association sort of? Like, with the word scrum being a rugby thing and like THE MAIN THING™ i know about rugby is that men have injured their testicles playing that sport). So, yeah, Hiccup somehow injures his testicles. Maybe from all the dragon rough housing, maybe too much gang roughhousing (however that is defined, lol).
> 
> **Rated M**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This request was very unique and I found it strange to write at first, but it all worked out.

"Nice shooting, bud!" Hiccup praised Toothless. He patted him on the neck, leaned low in the saddle. "Let's go in for another pass."

The pair was doing target practice in the woods. Really, Toothless didn't need any practice but it was a good way to blow off steam. He loved his friends but they'd been driving him a little nuts lately, bickering over every little, insignificant thing and complaining to him about it. It was nice to just be away from people for a while.

He and Toothless circled back around, dodging swiftly through the trees, and Hiccup laughed at the feeling of the wind in his face. This was fantastic, this was-

"Zippleback!" Ruffnut and Tuffnut had suddenly appeared in front of him. He tried pulling Toothless to a stop, but they were going too fast.

They collided hard and Hiccup was thrown from the saddle. Something hit him between the legs, and then he was crashing into one of the twins. He would have made some sort of sound at the pain, but his breath was knocked out of him as he landed on his back on the unforgiving ground. He lay there for a moment, blinking up at the canopy of leaves above him, trying to register what had happened and refill his lungs. There was a weight on his stomach and legs.

"Whoa, that was _awesome._ " Hiccup looked down to find Tuffnut on top of him, head resting against his abdomen. The position was putting a very unpleasant pressure on his groin.

"Tuff, get _off_ of me," Hiccup groaned.

"Oh, sorry, H." His voice was cheerful of all things, and Hiccup felt a bit of relief as he pushed himself up and then stood.

"Hey, Hiccup!" Ruffnut called, jogging over. "Uh, sorry. You kind of came out of nowhere."

"So did you!" He gritted his teeth as he sat up, winced. The pain in his groin was bad, working its way up into his stomach.

 _Oh Thor, I'm not gonna be able to have kids!_ That was the first thing that came to his mind, but then he was flooded with embarrassment and his cheeks turned pink. Of all the places he had to have hit in a crash landing this was definitely one of the worst.

"Hey, are you hurt?" Tuffnut questioned, seeming to realize that something wasn't exactly right.

"No, I'm fine," Hiccup responded, trying to keep the pain from his voice. He attempted to stand, the movement making the pain increase tenfold. He gave a cry and flopped back down onto his back, panting.

 _Great_ , he thought sarcastically. _This is just perfect._

"No, you're definitely not fine!" Ruffnut exclaimed. She knelt down beside him, looking him over. "Is something broken?"

"No," he answered in a moan.

"Did you hit your head?" Tuffnut asked.

"No," he said again, beginning to get irritated. He just wanted them to leave so that he could sort out this problem on his own.

"Then what is it?" Ruffnut inquired. "Come on, talk to us, Hiccup."

Hiccup groaned and put his hands over his face. He evidently wasn't going to win this one.

"I got hit in the balls," he said quietly, resignedly. He was waiting for them to start laughing at him or something.

"Yikes." That was from Tuffnut; not the response that he'd expected.

Hiccup heard Toothless lumber over, felt him sit near him. He made a concerned cooing sound. He peeked out through his hands to look at his dragon.

"Hey, bud." He was feeling embarrassed and a little trapped by all the attention, but of course Toothless would be worried about him too.

"Well, uh… That's definitely not my area of expertise. Tuff?"

"Mm, not mine either."

"But you're a dude!" Ruffnut cried, standing.

"Thank you for noticing."

"Tuffnut!"

"Oh my gods, would the two of you please be _quiet?_ " Hiccup was definitely not in the mood to be listening to their fighting. That was why he'd been out here in the woods in the first place, to get away from it.

"Sorry, Hiccup," Ruff apologized. Tuffnut just pouted a little.

"Now could you please help me up?" he requested. He hoped he'd be fine once he was standing. It was probably just one of those hits that he'd recover from in a few minutes, nothing too bad.

The twins had their hands under his arms, pulling him to his feet, and Hiccup clenched his jaw to hold in a pained yelp. Nope, this definitely wasn't one that he could brush off.

"Can you stand on your own?" Tuffnut asked.

Hiccup wasn't even going to deny how much pain he was in anymore. To add onto it he was also beginning to feel nauseas. He just gave a small moan and shook his head, slumping against Tuffnut.

"Oh _man_ , you got hit pretty hard," Tuff commented.

"Yeah," he grunted out.

"How are we gonna get you back to the Edge?" Ruffnut asked. "You can't really walk or fly."

Hiccup had no answer for that.

"Oh, I got an idea!" Tuffnut said excitedly. "We can all ride Toothless. Ruff can fly him and I can carry you."

"What if I want to carry him?"

"Well-"

"Guys, stop it." Hiccup was feeling more miserable with each second that passed. His scrotum was throbbing painfully and there was a sharp, stabbing sensation in his stomach. "Ruff, you fly Toothless. Tuffnut can carry me."

"Ugh, fine," Ruffnut agreed.

It took a bit to get them all positioned properly on Toothless' back, and there was much pain and distress on Hiccup's part, but finally they were situated – Ruffnut in front, Tuffnut behind holding Hiccup across his lap. Hiccup, of course, didn't like it one bit. He'd rather he could just fly on his own. He didn't like losing his independence and mobility, and he was feeling rather humiliated that it was due to pain in his genitals. It was ridiculous and awful, and he wondered how his other friends would react.

He worried over this on the flight back to Dragon's Edge. It was bad enough that one girl knew about it, but Astrid knowing? That would just be… awkward. Snotlout was probably going to get a kick out of it and make jokes. Fishlegs would probably drive him crazy mothering him.

Hiccup was relieved that he managed to keep his lunch down during the flight. Toothless flew as smooth as always and the cool breeze was a nice comfort. Barf and Belch flew beside them.

The landing jolted Hiccup a little and he flinched. He looked around to find that they were at his hut. Good. He could just go lay down without having to talk to anybody else.

Ruffnut hopped off of Toothless, and together she and Tuff carefully set Hiccup's feet on the ground.

"Hiccup, I think maybe someone should check you out if you're hurting this bad," Ruff told him.

"Uh, no, no, I'm good," he responded quickly, growing even more uncomfortable. It would be too strange to have someone look at him there.

The twins exchanged a look that he couldn't read. Then, each holding onto one of his arms, took him inside. Hiccup gave the stairs to his loft an unhappy look.

"That's going to be fun," he grumbled.

Though he went slowly and was leaning on Tuff the whole way, ascending the stairs jostled him in ways that definitely didn't feel good. He couldn't hold in a few whimpers, the sound coming from his own throat just driving home how undignified the whole situation was.

He was relieved when he was up in the loft and away from the stairs. Toothless bounded up behind them, watching him with his head tilted. He made a concerned sound at him.

"Toothless, I'm okay," Hiccup told his dragon breathlessly.

"Eh, he's not really that okay, T," Tuffnut said. "Got hit in his baby-maker."

Hiccup's face turned furiously red. "Tuffnut, can you not?!"

"Not what?"

He had no good response, just released a frustrated growl instead.

"So I'm going to lay down and you two are going to leave me alone for the rest of the day," Hiccup said tersely. He took his weight off of Tuffnut, ground his teeth together. He could get over to his bed without any help.

"Hiccup, we're sorry," Ruffnut said from below. "Please don't be angry with us!"

Hiccup somehow made his way over to the bed. He sat down as carefully as he could, but still let out a small yelp when he'd settled all his weight, doubling over.

"I-I'm not mad at you guys," he assured them. "This whole thing is just stupid and ridiculous and I'm irritated." He groaned, held a hand to his lower abdomen. His pants were beginning to feel restricting and painful, a sign that he had swelling. Frustrated tears stung at his eyes. Couldn't he have gotten hit somewhere else? Why did it have to be there?

"Well, um, is there anything you need?" Ruff asked.

Hiccup decided to quell his stubbornness. He did need to be looked at. "Yeah, Ruff, can you go get Fishlegs?" he asked weakly. " And a towel and some ice?"

"Got it."

Hiccup waited till he heard the door close to make his request of Tuffnut.

"C-can you help me take my pants off?" He almost couldn't get the words out. He pulled off his boot, but left his prosthetic. He could get in and out of clothing just fine with that on.

"Uhh…" Tuffnut looked at Toothless, as if wondering if the dragon could do it instead. Then he looked back to Hiccup. "Yeah. Yeah, I can do that. Just, let me help you stand."

Tuffnut pulled Hiccup to his feet, and once he was standing he closed his eyes, embarrassment and humiliation creating a sucking pit in his stomach. He flinched a little as Tuffnut undid the drawstring and grabbed at the waistband. His anxiety was just making his nausea worse, so he made himself take deep breaths as his friend began pulling his pants down.

"Hiccup, you go commando?"

"Tuff, please don't add commentary to this."

"Sorry."

It hurt until his genitals were free. He let himself breathe a small sigh of relief. That was much better. He sat so Tuffnut could finish pulling the clothing off his legs.

"Well, no blood, so that's good."

Hiccup's face would have heated even more if it wasn't already the deepest shade of red it could go. Sweat prickled on his forehead.

Once that was finished, he painstakingly laid down and pulled his blanket over himself.

 _Much better._ He was a little more comfortable, breathing easier now.

"Thanks, Tuffnut."

"Any time, my fine fellow. Except, well, not really any time. No. This should just be a once in a lifetime thing."

Hiccup chuckled. "Agreed."

The door opened. "Hey, I got Fishlegs," Ruffnut announced as she made her entry. "And the ice and the towel."

"Just send them up with Fishlegs," Hiccup called to her. "You and Tuff can go. Thank you."

"Okay, cool," Tuff said, giving him a gesture with both his hands cocked at him. "Take it easy and I'll pray to Loki that you can still have kids."

Hiccup rolled his eyes even though it was a legitimate worry. "Thanks, Tuff."

The twins left his hut, and then Fishlegs appeared at the top of the stairs, looking concerned. Hiccup was still embarrassed, but he felt like he'd be more comfortable with Fishlegs having a look at him than anyone else. He'd been friends with him the longest.

"Hey, Hiccup," he greeted him, coming over and placing a towel and a block of ice on his nightstand. It looked like he was trying not to feel awkward about this whole thing.

"Hey." Hiccup tried giving him a smile, but it turned into a grimace. It had started throbbing again.

"So you guys crashed into each other?"

"Yeah." Hiccup looked away from him, at Toothless instead. He held out his hand and his dragon came forward and nuzzled his nose into his palm. "I got thrown off. Think I hit one of Barf and Belch's horns."

Fishlegs gave a sympathetic wince.

"It hurts pretty bad," he admitted.

"Would it be okay if I took a look at it?"

Hiccup tried to shove down his embarrassment. "Th-that's why I asked you here." He scratched Toothless under the chin to try and distract himself, but he still felt massively uncomfortable when the blanket was pulled off of him.

"Well, you're not bleeding."

"Yeah, I know."

"Can I-"

"Fishlegs, just do whatever you have to, okay?" Hiccup got out quickly. He couldn't wait for this to be over. He just wanted to be left alone with his pain.

The touching started. Fishlegs was gentle with him, but it hurt bad. He squeezed his eyes shut and grunted through his closed mouth. Toothless made a concerned rumbling in his chest.

"Sorry, Hiccup."

"It's okay. Just- _ow!_ "

Toothless released a sudden, threatening growl. Hiccup reached out for him, touched his face.

"No, Toothless, it's okay. I'm fine. _Hagh!_ " His back arched a little in reaction to the pain of being poked at.

"Sorry," Fishlegs apologized again. "You're definitely bruised." He cleared his throat awkwardly. "I, uh, have to check that your, um, testicles are still in the right place."

"What?" Hiccup's mouth had gone dry, and he opened his eyes to look at Fishlegs, who was bent over his lower half.

"I mean, they probably are, but it's something that can happen," Fishlegs explained nervously.

Hiccup closed his eyes again. "This day _sucks_."

"Yeah, it certainly does," Fishlegs agreed. "So, uh, this is going to really hurt."

"Just do it." He nearly snapped it. He wasn't even really feeling the embarrassment anymore, just the gods awful aching and stabbing. He wanted it over with.

Before, Fishlegs had just been poking and prodding a little, but now he actually had his balls in his hand, feeling around and groping. Hiccup couldn't help screaming at the unfamiliar agony. He inwardly cursed how sensitive this spot was, once again questioned why it had to be _there._

He felt some comfort as Toothless pressed his face to his. He let loose one more scream before it was over, then sagged on the bed, sweating and panting. His face was wet with tears. He'd started crying and hadn't even noticed.

"Take a deep breath, Hiccup," Fishlegs told him soothingly. "You're all good. Looks like it's just a nasty contusion." He heard him pick up the towel and the ice. "Could you lift your hips?"

Hiccup gave a small nod and did as he was told. Fishlegs slid the ice under him, then folded the towel over it. He let his hips back down, breathing a small sigh. The ice and the slight elevation came as such a relief. Fishlegs pulled the blanket back over him.

"Thanks, Fishlegs," he breathed. He didn't open his eyes. He was beginning to feel tired from this ordeal. If anyone deserved a nap, he did.

"Of course, Hiccup. Though, uh, you're not gonna be happy about one thing."

"I'm already not happy with a lot of things. What is it?"

"You have to stay in bed for five days."

His eyes shot open. "What?! You can't keep me in here for five days! I'll be totally fine by tomorrow!" Being bedridden was the last thing he wanted.

"Don't make me take your leg," Fishlegs threatened, pointing a finger.

Hiccup just scowled at him, but then his features softened when he realized that he was only trying to help him.

"Alright, alright, I'll stay in bed," he grumbled.

"Good. Toothless, you make sure he does."

Toothless warbled an affirmative at Fishlegs. Then his friend started leaving. He paused on the stairs though.

"Hiccup?"

"Yeah?" he replied kind of nervously.

"The chief will still have grandkids."

"Oh, thank Thor," he breathed. That was a huge relief.

"And one last thing." Fishlegs giggled and Hiccup knew he was in for something bad. "Why didn't you tell any of us you were so well-endowed?"

Hiccup was flustered and shocked. He spluttered for a bit before shouting: "Get out!" He wasn't angry though, just embarrassed again. There was one last giggle from Fishlegs before he left the hut.

Hiccup looked up at Toothless. "Hey, at least now we're getting that alone time we wanted."


	3. Request from kworking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Request:** Now here's my Whump request! I'm an Evil person, muahahah! Have him burned somehow! X) Please! 3
> 
>  
> 
> **Rated T**

The attack on the Hunter ship was going well. Hiccup and the Dragon Riders were intercepting a shipment of dragons that was heading north. They'd gotten its location from another ship that they'd raided two days before.

Hiccup and Toothless blasted at one of the ship's many catapults, then quickly swooped up to dodge the arrows that were sent their way.

"Hiccup, look out!" Snotlout shouted.

He twisted in the saddle to see what he meant for him to dodge. His startled eyes were met with fire, barely a foot away from him. He couldn't react before it was on him, raging hot and insatiable. It made quick work of a good portion of his clothes, baring skin that could do nothing but burn. It was hot, so hot, and he thought he heard himself scream. It ate away at him with a vengeance. Then the fire was gone, taking Hiccup's consciousness with it.

 

 

"Snotlout, this is all your fault!"

"My fault?! How is this my fault?!"

"Because you didn't follow orders and you were in the wrong place!"

Hiccup heard the words, tried to register who was saying them, what was going on. There was an awful pain in the left side of his body, a burning that reached from his neck and shoulder down to his hip, over his arm and hand. It felt like some places on his left side had been spared, but not many. He was laying on his stomach and the top layer of his clothes had been removed.

" _He_ just got right in front of me!" Hiccup was able to recognize that yell as Snotlout.

"Well you shouldn't have been there anyway!" That was Astrid, evidently furious, nearly shrieking.

Hiccup groaned, trying to express his pain, to get their attention.

"Hey, I was just-"

"Snotlout, shut up!" Fishlegs shouted. Then much more gently he said, "I think he's waking up."

"Yeah," Hiccup croaked out. "Yeah, I am." He shifted a little, opened his eyes. He couldn't see his friends because of the way he was positioned, and there was no way he was moving, so he was just met with a familiar-looking wall. He was in his hut back on Dragon's Edge. Now more awake, he was very confused. "What the Hel happened?"

"Snotlout and Hookfang barbecued you," Ruffnut answered. Apparently all of them were gathered there.

" _Because_ he didn't follow _your_ orders and was in the wrong spot," Astrid said nastily. Hiccup knew she was glaring at Snotlout.

"Don't blame me! Hiccup was in the wrong spot!"

" _Guys_ ," Hiccup moaned, really not in the mood to hear their fighting. His mind was working slowly and he was trying to make sense of what they'd said. It appeared that he'd accidentally gotten in the way of a blast from Hookfang, because Hookfang wasn't supposed to be there in the first place. He moaned again, this one mostly born of distress. He would have pinched the bridge of his nose if he could. Out of all the ways he could have gotten hurt in battle, this was probably the most ridiculous. He wasn't feeling mad at the moment, though he probably would be later.

"How'd we even get back here?" he asked weakly. "Toothless…" He trailed off. Where was his dragon? But then there was the sound of heavy footsteps that he knew so well, then a soft cooing sound. Toothless appeared in his vision, close to his face. Hiccup attempted a smile. "Hey, bud."

"Astrid jumped off of Stormfly and landed on Toothless before you guys could fall too far," Tuffnut said. "It was really awesome."

"Yeah, and then she flew you back here," Ruffnut added in.

"My clothes?" Hiccup asked. He still had his pants at least.

"Had to cut them off of you," Fishlegs answered. "To get a look at the burns."

Hiccup swallowed roughly. "How bad is it?" There was a slight whimper in his voice. He was afraid to know, and he was already getting tired of dealing with the pain though it had hardly been five minutes since waking.

Fishlegs made a little squeaking sound. "Not so bad."

Hiccup sighed, grimaced. "Don't lie to me, please." He met Toothless' gaze, just to give himself a bit of comfort. His right arm wasn't damaged, so he reached out to touch his head, and he leaned into the touch.

"It's pretty nasty, Hiccup," Astrid told him, sounding a little solemn. "We should probably get you to Berk."

Hiccup closed his eyes, lowering his hand. Flying to Berk sounded like the worst possible idea at the moment. He was hurting too much. He just wanted it to stop. He didn't say anything, didn't know how to respond. He was shocked by this sudden turn of events. This morning he had been perfectly fine, and now he was lying practically immobile with burns all over his left side. The pain heightened a little bit, a reminder though he didn't need one. Tears pricked at his eyes.

"Hiccup?" Astrid prompted. He'd been silent for a while.

"No," he responded. "I-I can't fly to Berk. Th-there's no way."

"Then what-" she began asking, but was interrupted by Fishlegs.

"We can go to Berk and bring Gothi here. Well, one of us at least."

"I volunteer Snotlout!" Ruffnut cried.

"Why me?" Snotlout asked defensively.

"Because this is your fault you egocentric asshole," Ruffnut responded angrily.

"Could one of you just go?" Hiccup asked. The pain was making him miserable and irritated - their arguing was the last thing he needed at the moment.

"Fine, I'll do it," Snotlout said grudgingly. It was easy to picture him crossing his arms.

"Thank you," Hiccup breathed, glad that he didn't have to fight with anyone. "Now just, leave me alone to rest."

"Are you sure?" Fishlegs asked.

"Yeah, do you need anything?" That was Tuffnut.

They were definitely reluctant to leave him, but he just wanted to be alone with Toothless so he could cry without feeling humiliated. It felt like the fire was still on him, relentless and impossible to get rid of.

" _Please_ ," Hiccup implored. "I-I want to be left alone." There was a sob climbing up his throat, but he quelled it, making an odd choking noise. His tears fell freely.

"Alright, Hiccup," Astrid said. "Just don't be afraid to ask for anything."

"Get some rest, my man," Tuffnut told him.

They filed quietly down the stairs and then out of the hut. Toothless warbled, nudged his face.

Hiccup gradually began to let out what he was feeling. He wrapped his right arm around Toothless, began letting out tiny whimpers and sobs. The pain just kept going and going, like an endless fire that refused to stop eating away at him.

_Now he was angry with Snotlout. This _was_ his fault. _He_ put him in this agony. _

__

Hiccup yelled. There were no words, only anguish, anger, and frustration. Toothless made a concerned sound. 

__

He cried harder after that, even when the sobs racking him made his burns hurt more. He cried until he couldn't anymore, until his energy was spent and he'd shed his last tear. He now had to deal with his torment in silence. 

__

Silence, eventually, led to sleep. 

 

 

__

__

__

Hiccup had to be held down while Gothi applied an herbal salve to the burns. He was positioned on his right side, Tuffnut holding his legs and Astrid his arms. Gothi was small enough to fit between the two of them and do her work. 

__

And her work hurt. Badly. Every touch brought pain like he wouldn't believe; he'd flinch and groan and scream. He even struggled, wanting to be free of this torture. The logical part of his mind - the part that knew that this was all to help him - had been turned to ash by the raging burning that had overtaken him. How was this supposed to help him if it was hurting so much? 

__

" _Argh! Stop it! Please!_ " Hiccup thrashed against the hands holding him, tears running down his face. 

__

"Hiccup, calm down!" Astrid cried. "Please, we're trying to help you." 

__

"Then make it _sto-op!_ " he sobbed. " _Please_ make it stop!" 

__

"Mon ami, this would be over faster if you stopped struggling," Tuffnut said with a grunt, putting more pressure on his legs. "Plus, Gothi looks like she's getting mad, and no one likes it when she's mad." 

__

The hand applying the salve drew away from him, and Hiccup sobbed, panted, tried to catch his breath. The intensity of his anguish steadily decreased back to its constant, abysmal burning. He felt like he was going to lose his mind if it didn't all stop now. 

__

His arms were released, then there were hands on his face, cupping his cheeks. They were cool and soft against his feverish skin. 

__

"Hiccup, look at me," Astrid said gently. 

__

He made himself open his eyes, blinking tears out of his vision. Astrid was looking at him with such care and concern that his splintered mind almost made some type of confession of love come out of his mouth. He whimpered instead. 

__

"Just take deep breaths, okay?" 

__

Hiccup tried, but he couldn't get his breathing under control, couldn't make himself stop crying. 

__

"Hey, do it with me." Astrid's voice had a soothing tone to it. Her thumbs stroked his wet cheeks and he gave a small nod. "In…" She drew in a deep breath through her nose, and Hiccup did his best to copy her. "Out…" She blew out through her mouth and he did the same. "In…" She didn't continue her cues after that, didn't need to. They were both just staring at each other, breathing in sync. Hiccup felt a calm take over his body. 

__

It was shattered as Gothi continued what she had been doing. Agony flared through him and he squeezed his eyes shut, releasing an anguished scream. He managed to keep himself from struggling though, and Astrid didn't have to go back to holding his arms. She kept stroking his face, and that helped him till it was finally over. 

__

Tuffnut let up on his legs. "Phew!" 

__

Astrid pulled her hands away from his face, and he nearly whined at the loss of contact. It had been nice. 

__

"Hey, I think Gothi wants you to sit up," Astrid told him. 

__

"Okay," Hiccup grunted. He felt Astrid's hand under his right shoulder, helping him up as he swung his legs over the side of the bed. 

__

There wasn't much talking as his wounds were bandaged. Then he was left alone to rest, laying on his back and staring up at the ceiling. He wondered when Toothless would be back. Fishlegs had taken him out with Meatlug to help fortify one of the watchtowers, knowing that had he been there, nothing would have gotten done. He would have guarded Hiccup aggressively even though Gothi and his friends had been helping him. 

__

There was a knock on the door after a few minutes. Maybe that was them. 

__

"Come in," he called hoarsely, voice spent. 

__

Whoever it was came in, ascended the stairs. 

__

"Uh, hey, Hiccup," Snotlout said sheepishly. 

__

_Oh great._ Snotlout had avoided seeing him since he'd brought Gothi back from Berk, and Hiccup wasn't in the mood to deal with him. Anger flared in him and he sat up. 

__

"What is it?" he snapped in a very unfriendly tone. 

__

Snotlout looked down, scraped his foot against the floor. "I, um…" he cleared his throat, lifted his head. "I wanted to apologize." 

__

Hiccup's eyes widened a little in surprise. Admitting that he was wrong wasn't much like Snotlout, but then again, his mistakes didn't usually result in something this bad. He didn't know what to say. 

__

"I'm sorry, Hiccup. Like, _really_ sorry," he said emphatically. "I'll never disobey your orders ever again." 

__

"Thank you." Hiccup looked away for a moment, worked his jaw. He certainly wasn't feeling ready to forgive him just yet. "Apology accepted." 

__

"So, do… do you forgive me?" Snotlout asked nervously. 

__

"Not yet," Hiccup answered honestly. 

__

"Yeah, I wouldn't forgive me either," Snotlout said in clear upset. 

__

"But I will eventually," Hiccup assured him. 

__

"Oh, okay." Tension very visibly left his body. "That's a relief. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" 

__

Hiccup's lips twitched into a tiny smirk. There were _definitely_ things that Snotlout could do to make it up to him. 

__


	4. 2nd Request from ashleybenlove

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Request:** Ooh, here's another prompt. Hiccup dealing with an embedded arrow in his body. The gang being present and involved in pulling it out (basically the gang has to witness the whump) is strongly preferred. Bonus if its a dragon root arrow and the dragon root causes some sort of problem. 
> 
> **Rated T**

The arrow was let loose. It arced upwards into the air, sailing towards its unsuspecting target. Its aim was true, the green tip piercing through leather armor, then past that, delving into flesh.

It was a jolt of pain like Hiccup had never felt before. His back arched and he let loose a scream through gritted teeth. He clung tightly to the saddle to keep himself anchored to reality, to ride out the fire that was blazing through the lower right side of his back. Toothless made a distressed sound and flapped his wings in a panic.

“Hiccup!”

Fishlegs’ voice broke through the veil of agony, and he reached for it like a drowning man grabbing a rope. He had to break through the pain, come back to himself, or he and Toothless could fall out of the sky.

He lurched forwards, another scream leaving his lips. He could feel his dragon moving, knew that Toothless was trying to get them away from the Hunter ship. 

Hiccup gasped for air, the pain trying to suffocate him. He forced his eyes open, blinking back tears. His friends were in a tight circle around him, all looking rather horrified and panicked. That didn't help with how his heart was pounding and his gut twisting. 

“What…?” Hiccup couldn't form a full sentence. He craned his head back to look, but couldn't spot whatever it was that was hurting him so badly. It took him longer than it should have to figure out that he had an arrow sticking out of his back.

_Oh Thor._

It took him a moment to register the voices all around him, his friends worried and questioning. He couldn't pick out who each individual speaker was. It was just a jumble of voices.

“Hiccup, come on. Stay with us.”

“You’re not gonna die, are you?”

“How bad is it?”

“Hiccup, are you in there?”

“ _Hiccup!_ ”

He snapped back to attention at his name being shouted. He’d almost let the pain take him into unconsciousness. It would certainly be easier than staying awake and suffering, but he had no choice.

“G-guys, wh-what do we do?” Hiccup was scared and confused. It had just happened so fast. He rested his head down against Toothless and released a groan.

There was no answer for a moment, but then Astrid spoke. “We have to land. There's a sea stack up ahead.” Her words held a sense of urgency.

“O-okay.” The words came out as a moan. He lifted his head, opened his eyes. His vision was blurred and unfocused, but he managed to spot the sea stack that Astrid had spoken of. “L-land there, Toothless.”

His friend made an affirmative sound, angling downwards. The wind on Hiccup’s face was refreshing, and he tried to pull in a deep breath. 

He slumped against Toothless as soon as he landed, pain sparking through his back and abdomen. He felt an element of disbelief. There couldn't _possibly_ be an arrow in him. There was no way he could have been shot. This kind of thing didn't _happen_ to him. 

“Hiccup, come on. Let's get you on the ground,” Snotlout said. He felt multiple sets of hands grabbing onto him, and then he was pulled off of Toothless’ back. They settled him gently on his stomach, and he could hear his dragon circling worriedly around him.

“Wh-what do we do?” Fishlegs squeaked. “Astrid, you’ve been shot before.”

“But that was in my leg, not my back! This is completely different!”

“Well we can't just leave it in there!” Snotlout cried.

“But it's the only thing stopping the bleeding,” Ruffnut pointed out. 

“Guys, just _please_ do something,” Hiccup pleaded weakly. “I-I don't think I'm d-dying, so h-help me.”

He wasn't dying, was he? What did dying feel like anyway? How was he supposed to know? What he _did_ know was that he'd never experienced pain like this before, and he wanted it to stop _this instant_. He could feel that the arrow had embedded itself deep, nearly going right through and out the other side. 

A wave of heat suddenly overtook him, but cold soon replaced it. Hiccup started sweating and shivering all at once. He was sick with the knowledge that there was something _inside_ of him, something piercing his flesh and organs.

“We could cauterize it,” Astrid suggested quickly. 

If Hiccup hadn’t been scared already, he was now. That was going to hurt. He didn’t make any protest though, knew that at the moment, it was the best they could do.

“D-do it,” he croaked. “Get it… the Hel _out_ of m-me.”

“Okay, we gotta get your armor and your shirt off,” Astrid told him. Hiccup wondered how she even thought that would be possible for him to do in this situation, but then he felt her kneel down beside him and begin cutting away at the clothing. Right, that was how. His mind was working much slower than usual.

Out of nowhere, the pain intensified, like someone throwing more wood into an already raging fire. Hiccup shrieked, fisting his hands in the grass to at least have something to hold onto.

“Wait! Hiccup, calm down! I didn’t even-”

He couldn’t hold back another scream. It was excruciating and he felt himself shaking harder. Something was wrong.

“ _Get it out!_ ” he bellowed, tears raining down. “ _Now! Please!_ ” He felt like he couldn’t take another second of this. He didn’t know if having the arrow gone would help relieve this new pain, but he was hoping.

“Guys, hold him down,” Astrid ordered.

Hands pressed into Hiccup’s shoulders and arms, and Astrid straddled his legs. He sobbed wildly, entire body tensing.

“Hiccup, I’m going to do it on the count of three.” He barely heard Astrid’s words over his own voice. “One…”

Out. He wanted it _out._

“Two…”

It had to _stop._

“Three!”

Hiccup almost felt like he was tearing out his vocal chords with how loud he screamed as Astrid pulled the arrow out of his body. It didn’t happen fast like he had wanted it to. Five seconds, trapped in anguish, felt like five years. He wondered if it was possible to die from pain, if his heart would just stop because his body couldn't handle it anymore. He almost wished for that.

It was gone. Hiccup gasped for breath, choking on sobs. He could _feel_ the hole inside him now. Blood gushed from the wound, hot on his bare skin. So far, the new pain hadn’t lessened.

“S-Something... w-wrong,” he panted out between sobs. His body was out of his control, shaking and twitching. His tongue felt thick in his mouth.

“Dragon root arrow!” Astrid exclaimed. “That must be it.”

“But Hiccup’s not a dragon!” Tuffnut cried. “What do we do?!”

“We still have to stop the bleeding,” Astrid responded. “Snotlout, have Hookfang heat a knife.”

 _Oh gods._ Hiccup begged with himself to lose consciousness. Before, he had felt on the verge of fainting, but now that sweet darkness felt so far away. One pair of hands let go of him - Snotlout, going to heat a knife. There was a familiar snout rubbing against his head, the owner making concerned cooing noises.

“T-Toothless.” He reached up a violently trembling hand, but then his friend was gone. There was a loud growl and then a yelp from Snotlout.

“Toothless, it’s to help him!” Snotlout shouted. “Let me by!”

“Toothless, it’s… it’s okay.” Hiccup could barely get the words out. He felt weak, his strength leaving him with the blood he was so rapidly losing. “Th-they’re helping.” He reached out his hand again, hoping Toothless would come to him. To his relief, a scaly nose pressed into his palm.

Snotlout was back to holding him down, which meant that Astrid now had the knife. Hiccup’s breaths quickened in anticipation of the hot metal touching the wound.

Then it did. He jerked and thrashed, tried to scream, but suddenly didn't have the air to, agony strangling him. He lost touch with everything around him except for that abysmal heat and the hole in his body. His existence had become just that, the rest of the sensations he had been experiencing being no match for it.

_Go away, go away!_

The pain actually listened, stopping short and vanishing. It took everything else with it.

 

  
Hiccup was fished from unconsciousness by a hook in his back. At least, that was what it felt like. He moaned in distress. Why did the pain still have to be there?

“Hiccup?”

That was his father’s voice, the sound gentle and comforting. He tried to respond but all he could muster was a little grunt.

A large, warm hand was placed on his shoulder, and it felt like that warmth spread outwards to the rest of his body, soothing him. He was with his dad; he would be okay. Tension leaked out of his muscles.

“We’re all going to take good care of you, son,” he told him. “Don’t worry. Gothi took the dragon root out of you and stitched you properly.”

“Mm,” was the only response Hiccup could give. He felt too weak to make his mouth work. His hold on reality was slipping though he hadn’t even been there a minute. That was okay though. He was home and he was safe. 

He let himself be lulled back into darkness by the sound of his dad’s voice.


	5. Request from the-fanaddict

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Request:** For the whump!cup requests: AU where Hiccup gets the Scourge of Odin.
> 
> **Rated T**

Hiccup was still in shock when he and Toothless landed at the clubhouse. He put his hand to his right bicep, found a bit of blood on his palm when he pulled it back. The scratches there stung and throbbed a little, but if he’d really seen what he thought he had, that was soon going to be the least of his worries.

He breathed a heavy sigh and dismounted, put his hand over his arm again to cover the scratches. Hopefully nobody would notice.

Toothless followed him into the clubhouse, cooing softly in concern. Hiccup didn’t say anything to him to quell his worries just in case the others would overhear.

Fishlegs was the first to notice his presence. He looked up from his notebook, smiled briefly before noticing the tired and distressed look on Hiccup’s face.

“Hiccup, what’s wrong?” he asked, standing. The question brought the attention of everyone else, five heads swiveling in his direction. 

Hiccup swallowed hard, now feeling uncomfortable. He could tell them what he’d seen, and he would, but the scratch would be a secret. There was no point telling them because he was already doomed. There was no cure, so there was no need to worry his friends until he was actually on his deathbed. A lump formed in his throat.

“Did you see something on patrol?” Astrid questioned urgently. “Hunters?”

“Um, well, it was a Hunter ship,” Hiccup started. He found it difficult to meet anyone’s curious gazes, so he found himself staring at the floor beneath his feet.

He was bombarded with questions all at once.

Fishlegs: “Are you okay?”

Astrid: “Are you hurt?”

Snotlout: “Are they coming here?”

Ruffnut: “Did you blow anyone up?”

Tuffnut: “Was there fire?”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down.” Hiccup looked up at them and held up his free hand to stave off the inquiries.

A few of them mumbled ‘sorries’ while Astrid came forward. “Hiccup, _are_ you okay?”

“I’m… I’m fine,” he answered. “Just, um, shaken up. I saw something…” Hiccup paused, trying to figure out how to word it. He took a breath. “It was bad.” He found the courage to meet her eyes, his sorrowful, hers questioning and concerned. “They were- They were all dead.”

“What do you mean they were all dead?” Snotlout asked, furrowing his brows in confusion. 

“Well, the boat looked abandoned, so I went to check it out,” Hiccup began to explain. “And I found… bodies.”

“Hold on, so what you’re saying is that you didn’t get to blow anyone up?” Tuffnut asked.

Hiccup couldn’t stop himself from rolling his eyes. “That’s not the point, Tuff. They died because they were sick. I mean, one of them was alive, but-”

“Then we have to go out there and help them!” Fishlegs cried.

Hiccup closed his eyes, lowering his head again. “No. It’s… too late. It’s too late. There’s nothing that can be done.” A pit formed in his stomach, the horrific images he had seen resurfacing. Soon he would be like that: just a pale corpse.

 _The Scourge…_ It seemed crazy, and he wanted to deny it, but he couldn’t.

“What do you mean?” Ruffnut asked.

“The-” He stopped himself. No, he couldn’t say it. Hiccup managed to look back at his friends. “Their skin - it was all pale and green.” 

A heavy silence overtook the room with those words, everyone giving each other wary glances. Hiccup could hear his own, terrified heartbeat, knew that they were all thinking the same thing.

He’d known dying was inevitable, but he’d never imagined it being so soon, had never imagined it being from sickness. With the life he lived, he’d assumed it would happen in battle, quick and hopefully painless. He didn’t necessarily fear that. He feared being doomed to something slow and awful, something he couldn’t fight, and that was exactly what he was getting.

“Hiccup that sounds like…” Fishlegs started. His voice then lowered to a squeak and he poked his fingers together. “The Scourge of Odin.”

“Hold on, you mean _the_ Scourge of Odin?” Snotlout asked, eyes going big. “The plague that swept through the archipelago centuries ago that wiped out entire Viking villages?!” His voice had risen to a shriek. 

“Hiccup, you have to burn your clothes this instant!” Ruffnut yelled, standing.

“And stay in them while doing that just to make extra certain,” Tuffnut agreed.

“Guys, I’m fine.” Hiccup forced a small smile onto his lips. “Okay? I got out of there fast.”

“You don’t _seem_ fine,” Astrid observed, placing her hands on her hips.

“Still in shock, I guess,” Hiccup answered, shrugging. He turned away from them, planning on leaving. “I just gotta go be alone for a while, okay? You know, calm down, recuperate.”

“Okay,” Astrid said. “But we’re here if you need to talk about anything.”  
Hiccup just gave a small nod to show his understanding, then left the clubhouse. He had some things he had to do.

 

  
Hiccup sat at his desk, charcoal in hand and sheets of blank paper in front of him. He’d been like that for five minutes, not writing anything, just thinking. What was he supposed to write anyway? 

“Toothless, what do I do?” he asked in despair, turning to his dragon, who was curled up beside him and looking at him forlornly. He felt tears prick at his eyes. He didn’t want to leave Toothless. He didn’t want to leave anyone. The thought of them being without him felt like he was being stabbed in the chest. His father, his friends… What did he want his last messages to them be?

Toothless made a mournful sound, one that hurt him even more. Hiccup bent over with his head in his hands, letting his tears slide free. He couldn’t do this. He couldn’t _die._ Not now, not like this.

An itch crawled into his throat and he coughed, then sobbed. There were the symptoms starting already. He coughed and cried all at once, and then he felt Toothless’ head in his lap. He wrapped his arms around him and leaned against him.

“Toothless, I-I’m sorry,” he breathed. “I-I don’t want t-to leave you a-a…” He couldn’t finish. It felt like his despair was strangling him.

Hiccup was startled by a knock on the door of his hut. He lifted his head.

“Hiccup, can I come in?” It was Astrid. “I just want to see how you’re doing.”

 _What am I supposed to say?_ Telling her to go away would definitely let her know that something was wrong, but so would letting her in. Saying nothing wouldn’t help either. There was just no way around it.

“C-come in.”

The door retracted upwards, letting in a sudden burst of sunlight. Astrid walked in, but stopped in her tracks for a moment when she saw him, blinking in surprise. Then in the next instant she was rushing over to him, crouching down beside Toothless.

“Hiccup, what’s wrong?”

Hiccup opened his mouth, but couldn’t make his vocal chords work. He coughed into his elbow, then rolled up the sleeve on his right arm, baring the scratches to her. Astrid’s eyes widened and she gaped.

“Hiccup, oh my gods, why didn’t you say anything?” Hiccup’s vision was blurred, but he could still see the shock and sudden onset of sadness in her eyes.

“I… I just…” Words wouldn’t come, and he buried his head in his hands, sobbing unashamedly. Astrid took one of his hands and pulled it away from his face. 

“Hiccup, we can find a way to help you, okay?” she told him gently.

“B-but… It k-killed-”

“We have dragons, Hiccup,” Astrid interrupted. “That’s something the Vikings didn’t have centuries ago. We can figure something out and beat this.”

Hiccup didn’t know how she was seeming so optimistic and hopeful. He had a _death sentence_. There was absolutely nothing they could do about it, and she was going on like there was. He didn’t say anything in protest though, giving a nod. He lowered his head so she wouldn’t be able to see the hopelessness in his eyes.

 

  
Hiccup was trying to keep track of the conversation that was happening in his hut. He was laying in bed, looking at each speaker, but his vision was blurry. His head hurt, and he had aches all over his body. He had to cough, but he felt too weak to do so.

He’d lost sense of time, didn’t know if it had been hours since he’d been infected or days. A lot of that unclear time was spent in unconsciousness, but he couldn’t escape the dread looming over him in dreams; it only followed him. Toothless, who hadn’t left his side, couldn’t do anything to protect him from the nightmares.

“But it’s extinct,” Fishlegs said. He latched his focus onto the words, wanting to know what he and Astrid were saying.

“Wh-what’s extinct?” Hiccup asked weakly. He made to sit up, but was hit with a wave of dizziness as soon as he did so, so he just relaxed back against his pillow. He couldn’t hold in a moan. He felt absolutely _miserable._

“Buffalord dragons,” Astrid answered. “Gothi’s notes say we need it’s saliva for the cure.”

“Cure?” Hiccup tried to move his gaze over to her, but his vision swam and he closed his eyes. “Th-there’s a cure?”

“Yeah, Hiccup,” Fishlegs replied. “We told you already. Remember?”

“Mm-mm,” he responded in negation.

He heard Astrid breathe a heavy sigh. “Just rest for now, Hiccup. We’ll figure this out.”

He would have responded, but he was already falling into sleep. Some part of him wondered if it would be his last.

 

  
Hiccup easily labeled the flight as the worst thing he’d ever experienced. His friends had left to track down a Buffalord - despite his pleadings to not leave him alone - and had actually found one remaining. Though, for some reason they couldn’t bring the cure to him, so they were bringing him to the island where they’d found the dragon.

Hiccup was slumped on Toothless in front of Snotlout, who was flying the Night Fury. Hookfang flew along beside them. Snotlout kept a hand on Hiccup’s waist to keep him from sliding off.

The movement was horrible. He knew Toothless was flying smoothly, but the feeling of being in the air and the beat of his wings gave him a sense of vertigo, like up was down and he’d fall off the world if he wasn’t holding onto the saddle. And everything hurt. He just wanted to lay down somewhere, preferably wrapped in blankets, and never move again.

But if he did this he’d get better. It seemed impossible that he’d even recover from such a state, but apparently it was. He was too weak to even feel hope though. He was too weak to feel much of anything.

The landing worsened his vertigo and he fell off of Toothless. He expected to hit the ground, but found himself in someone’s arms. Fishlegs. He was carried a little ways, then rested on the ground sitting with his back against a rock.

“Hiccup, come on. Keep fighting for just a little bit longer.” That was Astrid’s voice, soft and caring.

Hiccup didn’t want to. He wanted his suffering to end. He felt like he’d been like this forever and he wanted it to stop. 

_No. Cure,_ he managed to think. He had to cling to life just a little longer. he was going to be cured. He’d make it through this.

There was a cup pressed to his lips and a hand behind his head to help him drink. He scrunched up his face at the taste of its contents, but he swallowed it down anyway. Then he rested his throbbing head back against the rock and waited.

Hiccup hadn’t expected all of his symptoms to just disappear instantaneously, but he’d at least expected to feel _some_ sort of change. There wasn’t any. He coughed, and it felt like his lungs were being stabbed. Then he grimaced. Why wasn’t anything happening?

“Guys, something’s wrong!” Astrid cried. “It should have done something, right?”

Hiccup felt a cool hand on his cheek. “Hiccup? Are you feeling any different?”

He didn’t have words to answer, so he groaned instead. The only difference he felt was his life seeping out of him faster. It scared him at the same time it relieved him. This pain would be over soon.

There were voices, but he didn’t bother listening to them. He was imagining flying. Not on Toothless though - with his own wings. It was a peaceful image.

His peace was broken by the sounds of a struggle. Hiccup somehow made his eyes open, made himself take in the situation before him.

_Hunters. Viggo._

An anger that he held deep inside tried to flare and surface, but it just flickered and died. He didn’t have the strength to be angry.

The fighting stopped and a conversation ensued. Hiccup let his eyes close again, not quite understanding what was going on. He couldn’t pick up on what was being said. It was all just a buzzing din, but then Fishlegs’ voice broke through, furious:

“You’re a monster!”

Viggo’s response was clear to him. “Fishlegs, I’m shocked.” There was false hurt in his voice. “I thought you were above name-calling. Monster? No. Savvy businessman? Indeed.”

Hiccup had no idea what was going on, but that was definitely something he didn’t agree with.

More words were exchanged, but he couldn’t hold onto his focus. Time passed, probably, and then he felt the cup at his lips again. He didn’t know or care what he was being made to drink; he swallowed it down as quickly as he could.

In a few moments, it felt like a giant weight had been lifted from his body. He could breathe easier, though his lungs still stung with the action. His head began to feel a little clearer, like the fog in his brain was seeping out of him.

Hiccup opened his eyes, and it hadn’t been as difficult as it had last time. He could see his friends all around him and Toothless peering worriedly at him, his vision only a little blurry, which was a vast improvement from what it had been before.

 _I’m not going to die,_ he realized.

A weak smile lighted on his face, and he found himself trying to get to his feet. Hands under his arms helped him. He wobbled when he was upright, almost fell, but Toothless put his head under him and caught him. 

Hiccup’s smile widened and he hugged his best friend. He wasn’t dying! It seemed like a miracle to him.

“I’m glad I’m not leaving you, Toothless,” he whispered. Hiccup rested his head against the dragon’s, looked at his friends. “I’m glad I’m not leaving any of you.”


	6. 2nd Request from the-fanaddict

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Request:** Also Viggo and Ryker try to get information out of Hiccup and Astrid comes in and saves him
> 
> **Rated M**
> 
>  **Warnings:** graphic depictions of torture, nudity, some language, forced drug use, rape mention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, did I have a hell of a lot of fun with this one! It’s a lot longer than the other stories I’ve written for requests, reaching about 9,300 words. That’s because with the other requests, I hurt him once and that’s it, but with torture… I get to keep hurting him.

Hiccup sat against the mast of the Hunter ship with his hands tied in front of him. There were two men guarding him, which he thought was ridiculous, seeing as they were on a boat in the middle of the sea. Where was he going to escape to? The water would only present a frigid death.

If Toothless was also onboard, he would understand the need to guard him, but he wasn’t. He was back on that island, probably alone and dying in that cave. 

Tears pricked at his eyes and he set his jaw. He felt so _stupid_ for trusting Dagur. Of _course_ he had betrayed him. Of _course_ he had left him. Why had he expected anything else?

Hiccup felt _especially_ stupid for ditching Astrid that morning. He should have let her go with him, should have listened to her about taking a break from searching for Viggo. But he hadn’t, and now he was here, on his way to him to probably be tortured and killed in some horrific manner. That thought, albeit a terrifying one, wasn’t as bad as thinking of Toothless all alone on that island with Dagur. He felt an ache in his chest, crawling up his throat, threatening to be released as a sob, but he choked it down. It only served to make it hurt more, but he couldn’t cry, especially not in front of these Hunters. That would be a sign of weakness.

“You know,” one of the men began, “you can still save yourself if you tell us where your dragon is. Then Viggo might consider killing you quickly.”

Hiccup wished he was standing so he could spit in the man’s face, but instead he shot him a glare, blinking the tears out of his eyes. “Go suck a rock!” he spat defiantly.

Both of his guards laughed, which only made Hiccup’s glare deepen.

“Your stubbornness won't help you, boy,” the other man said. “Just tell us.”

“So you can go and capture my dragon? Yeah, no thanks.” Hiccup turned his head away from the both of them, clenching his teeth. He just wanted to cry, and he added that to the list of things he felt stupid for. Loathing began to form a pit in his stomach, loathing for himself. This was all _his_ fault. He couldn't blame anyone else for what had happened and what was going to happen. Even worse, he had no way to escape.

 _What will dad think?_ His friends would have to tell him once he'd been missing for a while. He would probably be angry with him, disappointed, upset that he’d raised such an incompetent and idiotic son. Hiccup would probably be dead by the time they found him, if they ever did.

He was broken from his thoughts by a sudden kick in the chest. His breath was chased from him at the impact, pain webbing out from where he’d been hit. His head fell back against the mast as he wheezed.

“Tell us, boy!” one of his guards, probably the one who had kicked him, yelled. He leaned down to get right in his face, trying to intimidate him.

Hiccup still didn't have the breath to speak, so he shook his head. Then a slap landed on his face, so hard that he found himself on his side. He couldn't move, stunned by the blow.

He was kicked again, this time in the stomach. He grunted and rolled onto his back, bringing his hands up to protect his face, hoping that he wouldn’t be hit there. A foot slammed into his right side. He felt the snap more than he heard it, somehow found his voice and let it out in a scream. 

“Where’s the Night Fury?!”

Hiccup blearily opened his eyes and lowered his hands from his face, breathing ragged, each inhale and exhale hurting more than the last.

“Go shove a spear up your ass,” he rasped out.

The Hunter’s face contorted in anger and he raised his fist, but the other guard caught him by the wrist.

“Stop! You don’t want to accidentally kill him!”

The Hunter shook the other’s hand off, but lowered his fist. “Little shit deserves what’s coming to him,” he muttered angrily before stomping away. The other Hunter didn’t say anything, just moved to stand beside him and crossed his arms. 

_Really? I’m definitely not going anywhere now._

Hiccup didn’t bother trying to sit up. He just lay there looking up at the sky. It was streaked with orange, the sun dipping towards the horizon. He made himself control his breathing. Though deep breaths hurt, shallow breaths would do him no good. He didn’t feel anything press against his right lung when he inhaled, so there wasn’t a danger of puncturing it. That was a little bit of a relief.

He was glad that his one guard didn’t try talking to him or asking him anymore questions. Hiccup had nothing to say to him. He hadn’t been lying back on the beach when he’d said he’d die before he talked.

As time passed and the sky darkened, a cold fear began to settle deep inside him. Yes, he would die before he said anything, but how long would dying take? He knew he wasn’t going to get anything merciful. He idly wondered if it would be Viggo or Ryker interrogating him. Maybe they’d do it together.

Hiccup didn’t want to think about what would be done to him, but his imagination came up with things anyway. Bloody, horrible things that made a shiver race up his spine.

Then he realized that he could give himself a quicker death. It wouldn’t _necessarily_ be quick, but it would be better than what he was sailing towards.

With a grunt, Hiccup pushed himself into a sitting position. The guard only gave him a glance, then looked away again, his change of position warranting no concern.

Hiccup scanned the deck of the ship. The guard was the only Hunter close to him, and there were none close to the sides. His plan might just work.

He drew in a deep breath to prepare himself. Then, without warning, he launched up and took off running towards the side of the ship. His guard gave a surprised shout and Hiccup could hear him in pursuit.

_Come on, come on._

He managed to climb up onto the side - glad that his hands were bound in front of him and not behind - and without any hesitation, he jumped.

The cold of the water was a biting shock. He managed a pained gasp before he went under. He didn’t try to swim, let himself sink, wondering if he would die first from drowning or hypothermia. Either option was definitely better than dying by Viggo’s hand. 

Though he was underwater, Hiccup let out a shriek when something abruptly wrapped tight around his waist. It put the most uncomfortable pressure on his broken rib. He inhaled simply by reflex, water rushing into his lungs. He was being tugged upwards; then he was out of the water, coughing and choking, pain stabbing through his abdomen. Black spots swam in his vision.

He was pulled over the side of the ship and onto the deck, spluttering. Someone rolled him onto his side so that he could cough the water out of his lungs.

“You’re not getting out of it that easy, Haddock,” one voice said, tone aggravated. 

The water now gone from his lungs, Hiccup was left wheezing, vision blurred. Hands jostled him and lifted him up; then the chain around his waist was pulled off. He was dumped unceremoniously back onto the deck of the ship, gasping and shivering.

There was nothing he could do as they pulled his prosthetic off of him. Tears mingled with the seawater on his face.

“What do we do with this?”

“Get rid of it. Don’t want him pulling something like that again.”

Hiccup lifted his head, watched in despair as the Hunter drew his arm back, then flung his prosthetic off of the ship. It landed in the water with a distant splash.

He lowered his head back down, closed his eyes. Once again, he berated himself for being so stupid. He wished he could go back and change things, go back to that morning. He should have taken Astrid with him. Hel, he should have just stayed in bed.

Hiccup pulled his knees up to bring warmth to his body, wrapping his arms around himself. Laying like that on the deck, dripping and freezing and wishing he was home, he silently cried himself into unconsciousness.

 

  
Hiccup was awoken by a hard slap in the face. He drew in a burning gasp, instantly going into a panic at his unfamiliar surroundings. He swung his head around, trying to take in everything as quickly as possible. He was in some sort of large tent, the material it was made of colorful and oddly familiar. His arms were over his head, chained to a wooden support beam, which had him standing on his one foot. His bare foot. His clothes were gone, leaving every inch of him naked and vulnerable. Only after he processed all this, did he notice the two men standing in front of him. Viggo stood with his hands folded behind him, his lips curved in a satisfied smirk, Ryker beside him with a small, sadistic grin.

Adrenaline and fear mixed oddly in his veins, making him a little lightheaded. The embarrassment about being naked didn’t help either. 

“Hiccup, so glad to see you awake!” Viggo said his name like he was a good friend he hadn’t seen in a while, and that served to unsettle him. He shifted a little in his chains, quickly growing uncomfortable with the position.

“Oh, goody, are you going to serve me breakfast in bed?” He tried to put as much sarcasm and disdain into those words as possible.

Viggo actually chuckled, a genuine look of amusement in his eyes. Ryker just sneered at him. Meanwhile, Hiccup felt like his insides were liquefying.

“My brother didn’t tell me you had a sense of humor,” Viggo said.

“Well yeah, that’s because he’s always trying to kill me,” Hiccup responded. “Honestly, Ryker, you should get to know a person before you start trying to cut their head off.”

“Quit it, boy!” Ryker yelled. “We didn’t bring you here to listen to your sass!”

Viggo laid a hand on his brother’s shoulder and Ryker actually stepped back a little bit. “Brother, relax. Perhaps he’ll be reasonable.”

Hiccup somehow made himself laugh. It hurt his rib, but the astonished look on Viggo’s face was worth it.

“Sorry, no,” he said. “I’m not telling you where my dragon is.”

“Really?” Viggo stepped closer to him, and Hiccup had to lift his head to meet his gaze. “I’ll make your death swift if you tell me.”

“That’s not exactly a very good bargain,” Hiccup answered. His voice shook a little, betraying his fear. 

Viggo just shrugged. “Believe me: compared to what I can and will do to you if you don’t tell me, it is a rather good one.”

Hiccup did believe him, exactly the reason he had tried killing himself before getting here, but he couldn’t give in, especially not so easily.

“I think you’ll have to convince me,” Hiccup said. His mouth went dry even as the words left his lips. This was going to be _bad._

He flinched and hissed in pain when Viggo pressed a finger into his broken rib. The area was marred with black and purple bruises.

“Are you so sure, Hiccup?” There was a teasing note in his voice and he applied more pressure. Hiccup gritted his teeth and groaned. “Oh, did my Hunters rough you up a bit?” Viggo asked as if he was only now just noticing. “I’m so _sorry_ about that.” He pressed harder and Hiccup gave a cry.

“Viggo, don’t play around with him,” Ryker said, sounding disapproving. “This isn’t a game.”

Viggo drew his hand back and Hiccup gasped for air. The man _smiled_ at him before turning and addressing Ryker. “Oh, but it is. A game of wills.” Then he took on a commanding tone. “Hold his head still.”

Hiccup’s stomach twisted, mind instantly racing with all the possibilities of what was about to happen to him. Ryker went to stand behind him, and Hiccup grunted as one large hand came around and took a hold under his jaw, the other gripping the back of his head. He watched anxiously as Viggo went over to a table and picked something up. He didn’t see what it was till he turned back to him. A cup.

_Oh gods, what are they going to make me drink?_

Hiccup hadn’t considered that they might use something to compromise his mind. As far as he knew it wasn’t a very common interrogation tactic.

“Wha-what is that?” he asked as Viggo returned to stand in front of him. He felt so small all of a sudden. The Grimborn brothers were both larger than him and he was trapped between them, chained up and defenseless.

“Oh, just a little something to loosen the tongue,” Viggo replied. “And seeing as I doubt you’ll drink it willingly…” He brought his other hand up and pinched his nose. Hiccup struggled against the hands holding him, struggled against the chains, grinding his teeth down hard. He’d rather faint from loss of air than be forced to drink that.

His struggles continued for about a minute, an awful minute in which his lungs ached and burned and his chest heaved uselessly as his body tried to draw in a breath. He stopped moving, though, still stubbornly held his mouth shut, a whimper crawling up his throat. But by the gods he wanted to breathe. He needed to breathe.

Hiccup’s mouth fell open and he desperately sucked in air, aggravating his broken rib. He was allowed to do this for a few seconds, but then the cup was at his lips and there was liquid being poured into his mouth. He choked, tried spitting it out, but Ryker tilted his head to make it harder to do so. The liquid spilled onto his face and chin, but it was still being forced into his mouth. With Viggo holding his nose, he had no choice but to swallow.

Then, finally, Viggo pulled away from him, probably deciding that he had ingested enough of the substance. Hiccup coughed and was left panting, and there was a bad aftertaste in his mouth. Ryker let go of his head.

“Ryker, you may leave,” Viggo said as he went back over to the table, placing the cup down. Hiccup’s view was blocked, but he was sure there were awful things on that table meant to hurt him.

“But-”

“That was not a suggestion,” Viggo stated firmly, back still turned. “I wish to speak with Hiccup alone.”

Hiccup realized that being alone with Viggo might actually be worse than having Ryker there as well. He had an idea of how far Ryker was willing to go, but not Viggo. Ryker was a brute whose tactic would be to beat the information out of him. Viggo, on the other hand, was much smarter, more patient and cunning. He probably had absolutely horrible things planned.

Ryker didn't say a word. Hiccup sensed him move away from him, then heard him leave the tent. There was a moment of tense silence.

“Why-” Hiccup’s voice cracked and he swallowed, started again. “Why are you chief and he isn't?” Though the situation was bad, it was interesting to see how the two interacted with each other. Ryker was much more compliant with Viggo than he would have expected, almost docile in comparison to when he was without his younger brother.

“My grandfather always valued a strong mind over a strong body,” Viggo explained. He picked up a few objects, the slight clinking sound hinting that they were metal. “He wanted a successor of intelligence rather than one with a dull mind and a sharp sword. Both have to be sharp in order to rule, and Ryker would rather take a whetstone to his sword than his mind.”

Hiccup shifted uncomfortably on his foot. Having his hands chained above him was the only reason he hadn't fallen over. There was an unpleasant tugging on his wrists whenever his stance weakened, and he was forced to stay upright.

His eyes instantly flitted to Viggo’s hands as the man turned back to him. He held a set of long, narrow spikes. Hiccup wanted to look away, but his eyes wouldn’t move from the instruments. He swallowed hard and his breath hitched as Viggo approached him. He then crouched down in front of him and placed all but one of the spikes on the ground, attention on what remained of his left leg.

_Oh gods, oh gods._

“Now how did this happen?” Viggo asked. Hiccup tried to move his leg away as Viggo reached for it, but there was nowhere for him to go. He grasped his leg just under his knee, then looked up at him, waiting for an answer.

“F-fight,” he stammered out. “With-with a dragon. The R-Red Death.”

Viggo’s attention went back to his leg and Hiccup whimpered a little in fear. 

“Yes, I heard somebody killed it. Didn’t know it was you, but I can’t say I’m surprised.”

Hiccup gasped loudly as the spike pierced the bottom of his stump. He tried to pull his leg away but Viggo held on harder, no doubt leaving bruises. He looked away and closed his eyes, trying to breathe through the pain.

That was, until Viggo slid the spike upwards into his leg. It burned and ached all at once and he couldn’t hold in a scream. He felt violated by having one of the most sensitive parts of him exposed and hurt like this. He never even let his friends see the stump of his leg unclothed, never mind his enemies.

Hiccup could feel that it was shoved in almost all the way to his knee. He sobbed, let tears fall freely. Blood trickled out around the spike, no doubt getting on Viggo’s fingers. He twisted it, and Hiccup cried out and yanked at his chains, wishing there was someway for him to escape this.

“This part of you is extra sensitive, isn’t it?” Viggo questioned. He let go of the spike, leaving it impaled in him like that, and stroked his hand over the front of his leg. Hiccup flinched at the touch, but didn’t say anything. Then his hand was gone, there was a tiny clink of metal, and then stabbing pain in a different part of his leg. He screamed again, louder this time, mentally begging for him to stop, but he didn’t let any of his thoughts come out of his mouth. He would stay quiet and suffer if it meant protecting Toothless.

“Feeling talkative yet?”

“Not… Not really. Spikes are a-a bad conver- bad conversation starter,” Hiccup panted out.

“Well, that drug should start taking effect in about half an hour, so perhaps that will change.” Viggo’s voice was still as cool and collected as ever. Hiccup wasn’t used to such a thing. Usually when people tried to get information out of him and he didn’t comply, they would grow angry and yell and shout, not speak as if they were merely having a discussion about the weather.

Viggo didn’t stand until each spike - six of them to be exact - was placed deep into his leg. Hiccup was sweating and shaking, tears streaking his face, but he made himself glare at him. Viggo didn’t glare back as he expected him to, just gave him a small, expectant smile.

_Well, if he wants me to talk…_

“Fuck you,” Hiccup croaked out.

Viggo _tsked_ and shook his head disapprovingly. “My dear Hiccup, watch your tongue!” he admonished. 

Hiccup raised his eyebrows, a little stunned and _definitely_ creeped out. _My dear Hiccup? My_ dear _Hiccup?_ He tried not to shudder. That almost sounded like something Dagur would say. He didn’t like anything about that, especially the possessive. 

“I can’t,” he responded, deciding to hide how disturbed he was with his usual snark. “It’s in my mouth so I can’t see it.”

Viggo laughed, a sound Hiccup hadn’t expected. 

“Oh, you certainly are difficult to break, aren’t you?” Hiccup cringed as he patted him on the cheek. “But no matter. I’ll find a way to make it happen.” He turned and went back to the table, leaving Hiccup to wonder what he was retrieving now.

He couldn’t stop himself from looking down at the stump of his leg, having a terrible curiosity to know what it looked like. His stomach lurched and it was a good thing it was empty or he would have thrown up. The sight of metal sticking out of the bottom of his leg was not a good one, especially not with how blood was dripping down the end of each spike and pattering on the ground.  
Bruises were forming up his leg in stripes, marking where each instrument was in his body. His right knee shook and buckled, but the chains kept him up, tugging painfully on his arms.

“Admiring my handiwork?” Viggo asked. Hiccup looked up at him, at what he now held in one hand. It was a whip, to say the least, but with nine cords instead of one.

_Oh Thor, that’s gonna hurt._

Viggo seemed pleased with the horrified look on Hiccup’s face. He ran the cords of the whip through his free hand. “You can end this at any time, Hiccup,” he stated. “All you have to do is tell me where your Night Fury is. That’s not so hard, is it?”

Hiccup had no snappy comebacks. He decided his best response was silence, so he bared his teeth and stared at him.

“Very well then.” Viggo stepped forward, looking him over. Hiccup’s skin crawled under that penetrating gaze and he wished he at least had his pants. He couldn’t help shivering a little.

Viggo lashed out with the whip and Hiccup gave a cry, red blossoming over his chest. The next blow struck lower; he shrieked and jolted as one cord slashed across his genitals, others breaking skin on his thighs. He had desperately hoped that that area would be avoided, but of course it wouldn’t. Viggo was looking to inflict as much pain as possible, and that was definitely the way to do it.

The next hit drew streaks across his stomach. Hiccup found himself tugging desperately on his chains as he cried out, wishing to lower his arms and cover himself. He’d only been struck three times with the cruel whip, but he was in agony. To add onto his torment, he was beginning to feel a headache, probably the drugs beginning to take effect.

“ _Oh gods!_ ” he shouted as his lower half was struck again. He shifted on his foot, tried to move away but there was nowhere to go. He hung his head down in defeat, gasping.

“Would you like me to stop, my dear?” Viggo asked, voice gentle of all things.

Hiccup didn’t answer, disturbed. The cords of the whip lashed across his chest again, one hitting his neck. He tried to scream but all that came out was a strangled sob. He tilted to the side a little, feeling dizzy and lightheaded, but the chains held him up.

“Feeling a little off?” There was a note of taunting in the chief’s voice. “Dizzy, perhaps?”

Hiccup made himself lift his head and look at him. His vision swam and he could only rely on the chains to keep him upright. 

“I’m not telling you anything,” he spat out defiantly, voice weaker than he had wanted it to be. He opened his mouth again to tell Viggo where to shove it, but all that came out was a scream, the whip ripping across his thighs.

“You’d be surprised the effects certain plants have on the human body,” Viggo started, sounding as if he was lecturing him on something. He came closer and Hiccup held back the urge to spit at him. “They can increase sensitivity, make you say and do things you never would otherwise, twist your reality…” He ran a hand over his left arm and Hiccup’s hair stood on end while his skin tingled pleasantly. His breath shuddered in his throat. 

Viggo circled around him, sliding his fingers down his arm, then over his shoulder and to his back. Hiccup gasped, tried arching away from the touching as Viggo traced over his spine. Terror had him shaking again. This was going to hurt more now.

Then Viggo’s hand was gone, the pleasant but terrifying touches suddenly replaced with the whip. Hiccup thrashed and screamed. Viggo wasn’t stopping his blows to talk this time: he just kept going, tearing his back into a bloody mess. Hiccup briefly wondered if he would faint.

It stopped. Hiccup sagged in his chains, sobbing though each and every movement made everything hurt more. His head felt like it had become stuffed full of cotton and all he wanted to do was lay down and never move again. The spikes in the stump of his leg burned with a new kind of anguish as the drugs overtook him, and he was acutely aware of his broken rib, of every slash that crisscrossed his body. He moaned in distress.

“Thor, help me,” he whispered brokenly. He didn’t know why the words came out of his mouth. He had meant to only think them, not say them.

“Hiccup, the only person that can help you now is yourself.” Viggo’s voice suddenly stood out against the rest of the sensations, reverberating inside his head.

“No… Make it… Make it stop.” 

There was a hand under his chin, lifting his head, the touch sending a shock through his body. Hiccup’s eyelids felt heavy, but he opened them anyway. He was met with Viggo’s face, and he couldn’t interpret the look in his dark eyes, especially not when the view of him began to move, shifting from side-to-side, overlapping and creating a double, then triple, image. Soon, he had no idea what he was really looking at.

“What is your full name?”

Part of Hiccup questioned why that even mattered, but he found himself answering anyway, his voice tight with pain.

“Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third.”

“Good.” Viggo’s voice seemed to come from every direction at once. “And your father?”

“Stoick the Vast, Chief of the Hooligan Tribe of Berk.”

“How old are you?”

“Eighteen.”

“And your birthday is…?”

“February twenty ninth.” Hiccup couldn’t seem to stop himself from answering his questions. The words just wanted to come out.

Viggo snickered a little. “That’s an unfortunate date,” he commented. “Tell me, are you in love with anyone?”

All these questions seemed pointless, but Hiccup felt compelled to answer.

“Yes.”

“With who?”

“Astrid.” He choked up at saying her name. If only he’d listened to her. If only he’d let her go with him. None of this would have happened if he had just _listened._

There was a chuckle that almost seemed to echo. “Excellent. Now, where is your Night Fury?”

“In a-” Hiccup clamped his mouth shut, realizing what he’d just been about to say. His vision came slightly back into focus, but all he could see was Viggo’s eyes. Looking at them felt like he was falling into a dark, neverending hole.

Viggo squeezed his jaw. “Yes?”

Hiccup clenched his teeth and tightened his lips. Part of him was trying to push the words out, but he desperately held them in.

“Hm, it seems you need some more persuasion,” Viggo said, dropping his hand. Then his eyes were gone, and Hiccup let his own slide shut. His leg wanted to buckle underneath him, and he necessarily wasn’t even standing anymore, just hanging uncomfortably by his wrists.

A strange sensation overtook him, almost like he was half asleep. He lost almost all awareness of his surroundings, and it was like he was beginning to dream.

In his dream, Viggo spoke, his words coming from beside him, but also every direction at once: 

“You know, the elbow has a very sensitive nerve in it.” 

There was a pleasant touch on the body part in mention. Hiccup responded with an “mm”.

That was abruptly replaced by a sharp stabbing. Hiccup screamed, utterly confused by all the sensations. The only pain he ever felt in dreams was a phantom one related to his leg. Why was he feeling this?

The pain ignited outwards along the length of his arm, reaching into the tips of his fingers and his shoulder. Whatever he had been pierced with was pushed deeper and he bellowed, fingers twitching.

“Where is your dragon?” Viggo’s voice, pounding into his ears.

“I… I don't know- _agh!_ ” The thing inside him had been twisted, causing a new wave of agony to wash through his arm.

“I don't really like that answer, Hiccup.” Twist.

“ _Argh_ , _go-ods!_ ”

He wanted Viggo _out_ of his dream. He held his eyes shut tighter, willing him away. Nothing happened. His head pounded.

“I’ll reward you if you tell me.”

“R-really? With what?”

“A quick death, my dear Hiccup.” There were fingers stroking along the inside of his arm, the pleasant feeling a strange contrast to the pain. “Would you like that?”

“Y-yes,” Hiccup answered quickly, not even having to think. “Yes please.”

“Good. Now, all you have to tell me is where your dragon is hidden. Simple, right?”

“Yes.”

“Then tell me.”

He felt the words coming up, the truth, but it didn't feel right. Why would he ever tell Viggo that?

“Hiccup?”

“No.”

“Certainly you don't mean that. Remember your reward?”

“I-I said no. I won’t… I won't tell you.”

Twist. Deeper. Hiccup shrieked, fingers twitching again, his own voice beginning to grate in his throat.

“My Hunters probably aren't very happy with you,” Viggo said. “It's the middle of the night. I'm sure your screams are disturbing their rest.” Twist.

And Hiccup screamed again, fire racing up and down his arm, his nerves screaming right along with him.

He inhaled sharply as the thing - probably a needle, he now realized - was pulled out of his elbow. Blood began to trickle hot over his skin.

Hiccup flinched as a hand suddenly caressed his cheek, but then he felt hope surge in him. 

“Astrid?” He opened his eyes, expecting to see her face, but he was met with Viggo's, a smirk playing on his lips. Hiccup's fleeting feeling of hope shattered, crashing down around him and crushing him. 

“What do you see, Hiccup?” The voice changed to Astrid’s, brown eyes fading into blue.

“Astrid!” He’d never felt so much relief in his life. Desperate tears welled in his eyes. “Astrid, you have to help me! Please!”

She came closer, brushed a bit of sweat-soaked hair back from his forehead. “I will, Hiccup. I’ll help you. Just tell me where your dragon is and I can get you down from these chains.”

Hiccup furrowed his brow in confusion. “Wh-why do you need to know where Toothless is? _Please_ , Astrid. Just get me free.”

Astrid kept caressing his face, and the touch felt nice save for the despair he was feeling. Why wouldn’t she help him?!

“I will. Tell me where Toothless is and I’ll help you.”

“No, no.” Hiccup shook his head, his tears wetting Astrid’s fingers. “I-I hurt. Please. I’ll tell you… I’ll tell you after. _Please._ ”

“Hiccup, sh, it’s okay.” Astrid drew even closer to him. He could feel her breath on his face. She was so beautiful it physically hurt. “It's okay.” She took his face in both her hands. Hiccup felt like he couldn't breathe.

Then she closed the distance between them, their lips touching. The contact sent sparks all through Hiccup’s body and he tilted his head into it, kissed back while breathing a small moan. He was happy and confused and distressed all at once. Astrid was _kissing_ him. _Astrid._

It was passionate and warm, seeming to pull all the pain out of Hiccup’s body. He never wanted it to stop. But it did. She pulled away, leaving him breathless, eyes sparkling.

“ _Now_ will you tell me where Toothless is?”

Hiccup licked his lips, swallowed, then nodded. He could do that. Why wouldn't he tell Astrid? He opened his mouth, but couldn't make anything come out. Something was wrong here, terribly wrong. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he closed his mouth, deciding that being silent was the right thing to do.

“Hiccup, what is it? Tell me.” Her voice was hard and insistent.

“No, no, something's wrong.” He closed his eyes and shook his head, Astrid’s hands falling away from his face. “Something's wrong.”

Astrid didn't say anything, and Hiccup began to worry that she'd left him. The thought had him feeling like he was being sucked in on himself. All of his pain came back to him, each wound throbbing with an excruciating, overwhelming rhythm. 

Pain lanced into his right arm, starting from his elbow and flaring outwards. He yelled loudly at the new sensation. Betrayal and confusion washed over him. Why was Astrid hurting him? 

“Astrid wh-why are you hurting me?” he gasped out. His emotions were given life through a sob that shook his shoulders. “Why?” 

“Because I need to know where Toothless is.”

Terror stabbed Hiccup in the stomach. “Viggo?” His eyes opened and he looked to his right, saw the Dragon Hunter chief standing beside him. “Where's Astrid?” Viggo’s image doubled and he closed his eyes again. “What did you do to her?” 

“Oh, nothing. Astrid just had somewhere more important to be.”

Hiccup felt like he’d been punched. More _important?_ More important than saving him from this _monster?_ How could Astrid just leave him?!

Viggo pushed the needle deeper into his elbow and he shrieked, fire racing into his twitching fingertips. Everything hurt to no end and Hiccup couldn’t make sense of what he was feeling. Astrid had _left_ him here, left him to suffer like this. 

He felt like he was falling, being tugged down into some black pit. He decided not to fight it. How could he possibly hope to win against all this? Sensation disappeared and he was left in a dark bliss.

 

  
“Is he even still alive?” Ryker asked, poking at Hiccup’s limp body.

Viggo tiredly rubbed a hand over his face from where he was sitting at his desk, his exhaustion starting to catch up with him. “Yes.”

“Huh.” Ryker took a step away, putting his hands on his hips, still looking at Hiccup. “The screaming stopped so I thought you killed him.” Then he turned to Viggo. “Get anything out of him?”

“Save for attitude, nothing,” he answered. Usually he would have found himself angry at the lack of information, but he was actually impressed. Men twice Hiccup’s age had broken just from the psychological torment or physical torment alone, but he had so far persevered through both at once.

Ryker looked shocked. He folded his arms. “Seriously?”

Viggo nodded. “He’s much more resilient than I first assumed.” Elbows rested on the desk, he steepled his fingers, thinking. “Bring me a bucket of water and make sure it’s cold. I think it’s time to wake up our guest.”

 

  
Hiccup jolted awake, gasping, ice water stinging in his wounds. He shook his head to get his wet hair out of his face. Then he got his foot under him to stand, relieving the weight from his aching wrists. His arms hurt down to his shoulders. He couldn’t hold in a groan. There was a throbbing in the back of his head.

“Good morning, Hiccup.”

Hiccup looked to the owner of the too-cheerful voice, saw Viggo sitting behind the table with a small smile on his face. He glared. Then he noticed Ryker was there as well, bending and placing a bucket on the ground. So he’d been the one to douse him in the water that was running over his body and causing him to shiver.

“I trust you slept well,” Viggo said teasingly.

“Like a baby,” Hiccup answered hoarsely. His voice scraped at his throat. He was a little surprised he still had it.

Ryker chuckled, looked to Viggo. “You weren’t kidding about the attitude.”

Hiccup mockingly pouted at Viggo. “Aw, were you telling your big brother about the mean things I said to you?”

Viggo’s eyes narrowed, but then he waved a hand dismissively. “Never mind that,” he said, standing. “Down to business.” He stood before Hiccup, folded his hands behind his back. “Do you have anything you wish to tell me?”

“Yeah. Your face is even uglier than Ryker’s.”

That was rewarded with a hard slap that swung Hiccup’s head to the side, stunning him for a moment. Then he looked back to Viggo, lips trembling, trying to keep his teeth from chattering. Exposed and drenched, he was growing colder by the second.

“Something of import, please,” Viggo said, voice commanding. He raised his eyebrows. “Like the location of your Night Fury, perhaps?”

“Y-yeah, no,” Hiccup answered. “N-not happ-hapening.”

“Alright then.” Viggo addressed his brother while still meeting his eyes, a smirk tugging at his mouth. “Ryker, what part of him looks breakable? His right arm, perhaps?”

Hiccup’s breath hitched and his head swiveled to Ryker. The man stepped over to him, gave him a twisted grin before taking his right arm in two large hands.

“No, wait, wait, wait!” Hiccup cried, looking back to Viggo. “Wait!”

“So you’re going to tell me then?” Viggo asked expectantly.

Hiccup thought for a moment. He feared more pain, but he also didn’t want to give up Toothless. His stomach twisted.

Viggo, apparently, thought that was too long of a wait. 

“Break it.”

“No! No no no no no!” Hiccup tossed his head back and bellowed as his forearm was bent and twisted and then broken. Ryker let go of him, but he couldn’t stop screaming, wave after wave of fresh pain assaulting his nerves. What was worse was that he had no choice but to rely on the suspension of his arms to stay standing, and it made it feel like his bone was being pulled apart.

He lost himself to this new agony, his entire being sucked into the center of it. Though, after a time, the rest of his senses began to come back to him, his other wounds stinging and crying out for his attention. He returned to himself, panting, head hanging down. Hot tears mingled with the water on his face. He wanted to tell them to stop, to plead for mercy and ask for his throat to be slit, but he remained silent. There would be no use in that.

“Hiccup?”

He lifted his head a little. Viggo looked like he was expecting him to say something. He must have been talking to him.

“What?” he asked in clear discontent. 

“I was asking if you now felt inclined to tell me where your dragon is,” Viggo explained. “Toothless, I believe you said his name was.”

“Wh-what?” Hiccup was confused. When had he told Viggo Toothless’ name?

Viggo must have understood the question on his face. “You said it sometime last night after the drugs took you.”

Hiccup racked his brain, but he couldn’t remember anything like that. It scared him more than the pain ever would, knowing that he’d lost control of himself, and now having absolutely no idea of what had actually happened.

“Care for some more?” Viggo asked. “I believe you began to like it after a certain point.”

Hiccup’s stomach lurched and he frantically shook his head. He definitely didn’t want that again. And what was Viggo even talking about, saying that he’d liked it? What had he _done_ to him? Horrible thoughts raced through his head of being touched sexually without his consent. Had he…?

His body tried retching though he had nothing in his stomach, which resulted in dry heaving that upset his broken rib. 

“I certainly enjoyed myself,” Viggo went on. “Though, I have to say, it was a little awkward when you cried out Astrid’s name.”

Hiccup’s dry heaving continued until he was spitting up blood, red staining his lips. Then he was crying, hard. He felt so _violated._ The rest of his pain paled in comparison, and a hatred began to burn in his veins.

His feelings were interrupted by a hand twisting in his hair and wrenching his head back. Then a flask was shoved to his lips before he could close his mouth.

Hiccup fought to the best of his ability, tried not to swallow, but then another hand was holding his nose and he had no choice to. Once he unwillingly downed the horrible liquid, the flask was pulled away, and Hiccup was free to scream out his rage and terror. His head was still being held for some reason and he thrashed, his wounds protesting. A hand grabbed his jaw in a crushing grip and his screams cut off as a flask was once again at his mouth. He could do nothing but drink.

He was released only after he swallowed every drop. He hung his head, panting, beginning to feel a sense of doom. The drugs were in him now and there was nothing he could do to stop their reign. He was going to lose himself again, and there was no telling what would happen once he did.

 

  
Viggo had his chin in his hand as he watched Hiccup. He’d gone slack after he and Ryker had forced the drugs into him. His wet hair hung over his face, obscuring it from view, but Viggo knew that he wore a look of defeat.

“Now what?” Ryker asked, somehow having enough sense to lower his voice so Hiccup wouldn’t hear.

“Now we wait,” Viggo whispered. “It should take effect quicker since we more than doubled what we gave him last night.”

He could feel Ryker’s eyes on him, curious and even a little astounded. “Did you actually-”

“No,” Viggo interrupted, knowing what he was going to ask. “But since it seemed that he thought I did, I decided to take advantage of it.”

Ryker grunted in response, but whether in approval or disapproval, Viggo didn’t know, or care. He was satisfied with himself for coming up with something so quickly, and seeing that it had added so much more to Hiccup’s torment. Perhaps they would get something of use out of him now.

“You know, it’s lucky that his dragon can’t fly on its own,” Viggo commented quietly after some time in silence. “It’d be dead without him.”

Ryker snorted in amusement. “And it will be soon.”

“No, I want it captured alive,” Viggo countered. “Buyers would be more interested in a live Night Fury than a dead one.”

Ryker didn’t present any argument to that, and the two brothers just stood in silence watching their captive. After a few minutes, Viggo went up to Hiccup, took his chin in his hand and lifted his head. The young man groaned a little, eyes tightly shut.

“Hiccup, look at me,” Viggo commanded. And he did, given little to no choice as his mind was compromised. His eyes were filled with panic and despair. They would land on him, then flit around frantically before going back to him, as if he didn’t know what he was looking at. 

“Tell me where your dragon is.”

Hiccup’s eyes locked with his own, now unmoving. They were beginning to take on a glassy tone.

“No.”

“Why not?” Viggo asked. And, just because he could, he ran his other hand gently through his hair. He hoped the touch would disturb him.

Hiccup’s lower lip trembled and tears welled in his eyes. “I-I can’t. Just kill me. Please.”

“Not yet, my dear Hiccup. That’s your reward for telling me, remember?”

“But…” He trailed off, looking desperate and confused. “ _Please_. Please just kill me.”

“Actually, maybe I won’t kill you,” Viggo told him. “Keep you around as a pet. Yes, that’s a good idea. You’d make a lovely pet.”

Hiccup’s eyes went big. “No, no! Please! I don’t- Kill me!”

“Sh, Hiccup, relax. I’ll only do that if you keep refusing to tell me, alright? If you tell me I’ll kill you. Does that sound fair?”

“Yes, yes! Please, just…” He broke down into sobs and Viggo pulled away from him. It seemed he was finally going to get what he wanted.

Hiccup didn’t speak for a while though; he just cried, and Viggo let him. More time for the drugs to do their work. Finally, he calmed. He didn’t look at either Viggo or Ryker, but he began speaking.

“With… Cave. In a cave. Dagur…”

Viggo raised his eyebrows at the mention of Dagur. He’d been wondering where the lunatic had gone off to, and it was a bit of a surprise for Hiccup to mention him.

“Great,” Ryker said sarcastically, gesturing to Hiccup with both hands. “You gave him too much! He’s not making any sense!”

“Quiet,” Viggo ordered. Ryker had started talking over Hiccup. They did sound quite a lot like senseless ramblings, but Viggo knew there was something to it.

“Dragon Root. Dagur. Cave.” His voice took on a heartbroken tone as he continued. “Left me. He left me! Said he’d help but he left me!” He was crying again now. Viggo tilted his head, intrigued.

“T-Toothless. Prob-probably dead. Stupid. I’m so stupid!”

“He’s just spewing nonsense!” Ryker exclaimed angrily. Then, before Viggo could stop him, he strode up to Hiccup and punched him hard in the face. The hit jostled him and he screamed, no doubt from his broken arm.

“Ryker, you will not touch him!” Viggo demanded, upset that his brother had so violently interrupted Hiccup. That _had_ been going somewhere. He knew it.

“I decided to try my way since your’s isn’t working,” Ryker stated simply. “And-”

There was a sudden boom that shook the ground and almost threw Viggo off balance. 

“What was that?” Ryker asked, also trying to keep his footing.

Another boom. 

Viggo sneered, inwardly cursing the Dragon Riders, because there was no doubt that it was them, come to rescue their leader. “We’re under attack.” He looked to Hiccup, feeling torn, but then he decided that he couldn’t stay and guard him. As chief his own people should be his priority.

“Dragon Riders,” Ryker said with distaste.

“Yes, now come on.” Viggo couldn’t keep the growl out of his voice. He’d been so _close._ He strode out of the tent in frustration, Ryker a step behind him. There were two guards standing outside with their weapons drawn, looking uneasy.

Viggo pointed. “You two, you will not move from this spot no matter what happens. Do you understand?”

They both nodded.

“Good. I’m expecting Hiccup to still be here when I get back.”

 

  
Listening to the booms and feeling the ground shake, Hiccup thought the world was crumbling and coming to an end. He struggled against his chains, having forgotten about his broken arm. He was given a reminder that had him shrieking and wishing he could die.

He stopped moving. It was difficult to do so anyway, his body responding slowly to his commands. It was like he was falling asleep, too tired to move though he was fully awake. Or was he? Was he dreaming? He couldn’t remember falling asleep, couldn’t really remember anything. When he opened his eyes he was met with strange, dancing colors. They pulsed with a life of their own and merged together, creating something that he couldn’t quite comprehend. It made his head hurt.

Hiccup moaned and closed his eyes again. There were sounds coming from what he thought was outside: shouts and clashes of metal. His heartbeat accelerated, pounding against his ribs and pumping fear through his veins. His wounds throbbed along with it and his skin tingled, creating a cacophony of sensation that he couldn’t make sense of.

“Hiccup!”

The shout seemed to come from everywhere at once. Hiccup tried to turn his head to look, but his body wouldn’t listen to him.

There was a gentle hand on his cheek and he opened his eyes. The colors moved and shifted until they formed into Astrid’s face. Hope swelled in his chest.

“Hiccup, I’m going to get you out of here, okay?”

“’Kay,” he croaked out. He spread his lips into a lazy smile. “Astrid.”

Astrid didn’t say anything for a moment, and though she was still in his sight, Hiccup feared that she’d left and put some copy of herself in her place.

“Did they give you something?”

Hiccup didn’t understand her question. “Get me… get me out.”

“Alright.” She moved away from him, still talking, but she disappeared in the sea of colors. Her voice echoed in his head. “Just give me a sec. There has to be a key around here somewhere.”

“Cave,” Hiccup said. He didn’t know why he said it, but he kept talking anyway. “Toothless… in cave. Dagur…”

“Don’t worry about Toothless. He’s fine.”

“But… Dragon Root…” Hiccup was utterly confused. He tried to focus on Astrid as she came back over to him, but then suddenly there were two of her. Then three. Hiccup giggled. “Astrid. So… So many Astrids.” 

Astrid stood on her toes and reached up her hands, grabbing hold of the metal cuff on his left wrist.

“Hiccup is your other arm broken?”

“Broken?” He nodded slowly. “Mm-hm. Broken. Asked them… not to.”

Hiccup’s left arm was suddenly free. It dropped down, and his balance went with it. Luckily, Astrid put her weight against him to keep him from falling.

“Okay, I’m going to get your right arm now. And don’t worry about standing. I’ll catch you.”

“Mmm…”

Pain shot through his right arm. He drew in a sharp breath, tried to scream, but nothing came out. Then he was falling, everything spiraling around him. He panicked, thought that he was falling off the Earth and that he’d disappear into a vast darkness. Then there were arms around him, guiding him down to the ground, the touch sparking a fire in his wounds. He looked up, saw Astrid’s face swimming back and forth in his vision. It took him a moment to realize that he was on his back.

“Hiccup, I have to get these… _things_ out of your leg,” Astrid told him, voice breaking. “Just hold still.”

“Mm-hm.” Hiccup rested his head back and closed his eyes. It hurt laying on his torn-up back, but just the fact that he was _laying down_ was amazing.

Agony. He screamed and arched and kicked, trying to get it to stop. It did, the fire in his left leg receding back to its usual burning.

“I’m sorry,” Astrid started. “I have to-”

“Hiccup!”

The voice sounded familiar, but Hiccup couldn’t place who it belonged to till he opened his eyes and saw another face break through the fog of color. His eyes welled with tears.

“Dad.”

“Yes, son, I’m here.” 

“Dad. Dad, dad.”

“They drugged him,” Astrid said. Hiccup couldn’t understand the words, but he didn’t care. All he cared about was that his dad was here, come to rescue him.

Then shame began to eat away at him. His father had to rescue him from his own mess. This was all his own fault. He didn’t know why, but it was.

“Sorry,” Hiccup said. 

Astrid and his father paid him no heed, even when he kept apologizing. They just spoke over him.

“Can you hold him?” That was Astrid. He thought. “I have to- I have to get these things out of his leg.”

“Sorry.”

“Aye, I can do that.”

Two large hands touching him, lifting him up a little. Then he was pressed against something warm and familiar, arms wrapping around him.

“Sorry,” he said again. He wanted to get his point across, but no one responded to him. Could they even hear him?

There was the pain in his left leg again. He twisted in his dad’s grip, voice scraping against his throat like razors as he screamed. He didn’t think he’d ever felt something so horrible before.

“No, no! Stop it! Kill me! Just kill me!” Hiccup shouted, unable to take it anymore. “Please! _Stop!_ ” He struggled, but those arms just held him tighter. “You said you’d kill me! _Ple-ease!_ ”

Hiccup pleaded with his own heart to stop beating, but it wouldn’t listen to him. He kept screaming. It had to _stop._

“Hiccup.” His father’s voice. “We’re trying to help you.”

“ _No!_ No you’re not! _Kill me! Please!_ ”

“Son-”

“I already told you! Cave! In a cave! Dagur!” He wanted to go on, but his mouth wouldn’t form words anymore. He was having trouble producing a scream as well.

Hiccup had never been more hurt or confused in his life. He opened his eyes to see if it really was his dad holding him, and though the image shifted and undulated with strange colors, it was. 

“Kill me,” he forced out. Then his world was spiraling, he was falling and drowning, and he knew no more.

 

Mind-numbing pain. Then panic. Terrible confusion. Despair and shame that ate a hole into him.

Hiccup moaned. He tried to move, but he couldn’t. Everything just hurt too much. He was positioned on his back, head resting against something soft. He didn’t know where he was. Maybe he was dead.

He sensed movement beside him, turned his head and blearily opened his eyes. What he saw made absolutely no sense. Unless he was dead. That could be the only explanation for why he saw Toothless sitting and looking at him with his big, inquisitive green eyes.

“Hey, bud.” All he could get out was a whisper, his throat raw. he tried to reach out to him with his right hand, but pain shot from his forearm. His vision went black for a few seconds.

Hiccup came back to reality with Toothless lovingly nuzzling at his face. That hurt too, but he didn’t care. He was with his best friend. He smiled. Toothless cooed and rumbled.

Hiccup was able to become more aware of his surroundings. He was in a bed, _his_ bed. There was a fire crackling in an all-too-familiar hearth, shields decorating the walls around him. He was home. On Berk.

“Um… what?” he voiced. How could he be here? The last he remembered he was chained up in Viggo’s tent being forced to drink some awful liquid. What had happened?

Toothless lifted his head from him, flicked one ear. He looked a little confused.

“I didn’t think Valhalla would look like my house,” Hiccup told him. Toothless tilted his head and squinted. 

He looked to the front door as it suddenly opened, spilling in sunlight before a large figure filled up the entire frame. Hiccup’s heart leapt into his throat and his eyes went wide.

“Hiccup? You’re awake?”

He calmed at the voice and at the sight before him. He didn’t know why it had taken him so long to recognize his own father.

“Dad? What…? How…?” Hiccup didn’t even know what to ask. Thinking too hard made his head pound, and he closed his eyes and grimaced.

Heavy footsteps approached his bed.

“Son, it’s okay.” His father’s hand touched his face and a soothing warmth spread through his entire body, relaxing his muscles. “You’re home and safe now.”

“But how?” he whispered, barely audible. Comforted by his father’s touch and presence, exhaustion began to roll in. He’d never felt more tired in his life.

“Just rest, Hiccup. I’ll explain everything when you’re feeling a little better.”

“Mm, love you, dad,” Hiccup murmured, wanting to show his gratitude. He began to slip into unconsciousness. The last words he heard were:

“I love you too, Hiccup.”


	7. Request from anonymous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Request:** My friend I also love whump so like hows about a fic wherein our dear Hiccup is being, lets say, roughly treated by, a character of your choosing, because that character wants some information or something like that from him.
> 
> **Rated:** T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m quite proud of myself for keeping Dagur under control in this. He wanted to turn this into a Dagcup fic, but I refused to let him. There are still some implications of that, but I only allowed just as much as the show would… If the show was pg-13… Honestly, there are times he just needs to be locked in a room with caution tape that says “Censored” over the door.
> 
> Alternate ending to “The Zippleback Experience.”

“Oh, I hope you don’t.”

There was suddenly an oddly shaped sword pointed at Hiccup’s face. He glared up the length of it to defiantly meet Ryker’s gaze. He couldn’t let him know that he was scared.

Dagur grabbed at Ryker’s hand and pulled the sword away with a growl. “I told you I don’t want his face ruined.” Dagur glanced down at Hiccup, and he turned his glare on him, baring his teeth in what he hoped was a threatening gesture. “Actually, you should just let me handle this.”

Ryker rested his sword on his shoulder. “Why?”

“Because I know him and you don’t.” Dagur grinned at him as he said this rather than looking at Ryker. Hiccup did his best not to shudder.

“Fine,” Ryker said, sheathing his sword. He crossed his arms, obviously planning on staying. “Get him to talk. But if your way doesn’t work I’m doing mine.”

Hiccup didn’t know how he felt about this arrangement. He didn’t like the fact that Ryker would witness whatever Dagur was going to do to him, but at the same time, he was grateful for his presence. He had a pretty good idea of what Dagur would do to him if nobody was around, and he’d rather not have to ever face that.

If he didn’t escape in time though…

He swallowed hard as Dagur crouched down to be eye level with him. _Come on, guys. Notice I’m missing. Come and get me!_

“Hey, Dagur. Long time, no attack. How are you doing?”

“Excellent now that I have you.” Dagur poked him hard in the chest. “So, you gonna tell me about this Dragon Eye?”

“Well, uh, it’s pretty old, cylindrical in shape-” Hiccup was cut off by a slap in the face that swung his head to the side and stunned him for a moment.

“Something _useful_ about the Dragon Eye,” Dagur snarled.

Hiccup looked back to him. “I thought you didn’t want my face ruined.”

Dagur chuckled. “Slapping you won’t ruin it. Now tell me something useful. Like maybe about the islands it’s led you to and the dragons you’ve found.”

Hiccup shrugged one shoulder. “Don’t really feel like it.”

This earned him a punch in the gut. He choked and doubled over, air chased away from him. Right as he was drawing in a breath, Dagur hit him again. He tried crying out at the pain, but without air, all he managed was a ridiculous squeak.

_Dammit, I should have taken Toothless with me! I wouldn’t be captured right now if I had!_ But Hiccup had just wanted alone time. The whole thing with Barf and Belch owing him a life debt and the twins trying to find a way to make them repay it had driven him a little crazy, so he’d just wanted to go for a walk. Because of that, here he was.

_I can’t have anything normal in my life, can I?_

Hiccup straightened, panting. “You know, Dagur, I think you used to hit harder than that.”

“I’ll hit you harder if you don’t tell me anything!”

Hiccup knew it wasn’t good to play around with Dagur’s anger, but it was better than giving him any information.

“Fine. Hit me harder.”

Dagur hit him again, this time in the face, and he yelped, his head being knocked back against the mast. Blood began to flow from his nose.

Before he’d fully recovered, he heard a knife being drawn, and he sensed it slice into his leather armor, then his tunic. Instinct told him to struggle, but he stayed still in fear of being cut.

“Dagur, why are you even with these Dragon Hunters?” Hiccup asked as his clothing was cut away, resting his head against the mast.

“None of your business.”

“What? You can't tell me?” Hiccup hoped distracting him would work, though he wondered how long Ryker would let it go on. He glanced at the man, found him staring down at him with a small smirk.

_Awesome. I have to deal with two sadists._

Dagur took him by the shoulder - he bristled a little at his touch on his naked skin - and leaned forward till his mouth was near his ear.

“It’s because we pretty much want the same thing. They want the Dragon Eye, I want you, and _you_ have the Dragon Eye,” Dagur explained in a whisper. He patted him on the shoulder. “That make sense to you?”

Hiccup didn't respond, didn't really know how to. Though, he was saved from it by Ryker.

“Dagur, quit whispering to him and get on with it.”

“I thought you were gonna let _me_ handle this, _Rykie_ ,” Dagur said in a patronizing manner as he pulled away.

Ryker warily glanced up at the sky with his next words. “Yeah, well, you’re wasting time.”

“Fine,” Dagur huffed. “So, Hiccup, do I have to ask you the question again?”

“Maybe. I wasn't listening.” He braced himself as soon as he said the words, knowing he was basically asking to be punched. 

Dagur hit him in the ribs this time, and Hiccup figured it probably would have hurt a little less had he still had all his clothes, but only a little. The Berserker didn't stop, hit him again in the same place, and this time there was a crack that accompanied it, one that he felt deep inside him. Before he could get his breath back or scream, Dagur’s fist connected with the now-broken rib. Hiccup arched to try to get away from it, to somehow lessen the pain, to just _breathe_ , but the movement made it exponentially worse. Fire raced through his body, and he wanted so badly to scream, but all he could do was whimper and moan. He regained the ability to breathe, and he felt his rib press dangerously against his lung with each labored pant.

Hiccup tried to control his breathing, to find out how much he could inhale before his lung would expand against his rib. It was much less than he wanted it to be, and so his breaths were shallow and rapid. His heart pounded, a beat he felt in his head.

_Come on! Come find me!_ Hiccup pleaded silently to his friends. 

“You want to say anything now, Hiccup?” Dagur questioned. He sounded pleased with himself, satisfied to have caused him pain. It twisted Hiccup’s stomach.

“N-not really.”

Hiccup’s eyes went big and his jaw gaped open as Dagur pressed a hand against his broken rib. The pain was terrible, a deep, burning ache that just grew worse by the second. He squeezed his eyes shut, squirmed. He felt like he was being suffocated.

“Dagur, I’d quit that unless you want to kill him,” Ryker advised.

Dagur held his hand there for a few more terrible seconds that felt like decades, before drawing it away. Hiccup groaned, let his head rest back against the mast. He was given a minute or so to try and get his breathing under control. He could faintly hear Dagur pacing over the rushing of his own blood in his ears.

“Hiccup, just talk,” Dagur said, clearly frustrated. “You’re making this harder for yourself.”

“A-and for y-you,” Hiccup responded, opening his eyes. He made himself smile at him, saw anger flare up in Dagur's eyes when he did. That was all the warning he got before he was kicked in the groin. He jolted and yelped, attempted to double over, but then there was a hand tugging on his hair to keep him upright. He glared at Dagur through a steady onset of tears. He blinked to clear them away, but that just sent them rolling freely down his cheeks. 

“Hiccup, tell me what islands the Dragon Eye has taken you to!”

“No.”

He saw Dagur raise his foot to kick him again, most likely in the same place.

“I-I didn't think you'd g-go for there,” he got out hurriedly, which made Dagur pause. He wished he could talk without stuttering, but it was difficult to breathe. “Th-thought you wanted…” He had to pause to gather himself. “Wanted to p-preserve that part o-of me.” 

“Good point, Hiccup. Thanks for reminding me.” Then, Dagur let go of his hair, straightened, and kicked him in his right shoulder. There was a popping sound and an eruption of fire that started in his shoulder and traveled into his arm and chest. He squeezed his eyes shut, and he was able to scream this time, so he did, voice loud in the clear night. He wondered if maybe his friends would hear.

There was silence for a time after his scream died away. He could feel Dagur and Ryker watching him, waiting for him to speak. It made his skin crawl.

“M-might as well keep hitting - keep hitting me,” Hiccup got out. “I’m not g-gonna say anything.”

“Really?” Ryker asked. “How do you like sharp objects? Dagur hasn’t tried that.”

Hiccup made himself open his eyes, found that Ryker had crouched down in front of him, a knife in one hand. He didn’t know why, but he glanced at Dagur. He felt slightly comforted in an odd way that he at least knew one person on this boat, even if it was _him_. Better to be interrogated by someone you knew than a stranger, right?

He shut his eyes as the knife pierced him just beneath his collarbone. He gave a cry, attempted to move away from it, but then there was a hand pressing on his right shoulder, which was no doubt no longer in its socket. He shrieked, ceasing his struggles, realizing that he was trapped. The knife sliced slowly downwards, and he wished that there was someway to stop this other than giving them the information they wanted. That was something he wasn’t going to do, no matter how excruciating this became.

After what seemed like ages, Ryker pulled the knife away. Hiccup focused on steadying his breathing, trying to keep his rib from piercing his lung. Each inhale and exhale made it feel like it was breaking all over again, and his tears fell a little faster. Blood trickled steadily from his newest wound, trailing hot over his skin.

“Have anything to say, Haddock?”

Hiccup wanted to respond with something sarcastic, but the pain was creating a fog in his mind and scattering his thoughts. He just shook his head.

The knife pierced him again, this time near his stomach. He tossed his head and shouted at this new agony, mentally begging for it to stop. He wouldn’t say anything to end his torment though.

The boat suddenly rocked, causing Ryker’s hand to slip and the knife to curve and cut deeper. Hiccup screamed at this, even as he wondered what had caused the movement. His friends maybe?

He yelped as the knife was torn out of him. Blood gushed from the wound, staining his lower abdomen.

“Huh, wouldn’t it be ironic if his friends just killed him?” Ryker asked, probably addressing Dagur. Then Hiccup heard him stamp away and shout for the archers to get in position.

He had enough sense to panic at Ryker’s words, to panic at the sensation of how quickly his own blood was leaving him. He didn’t feel Dagur beside him anymore, so he figured it was safe to struggle. He writhed, trying with all his might to get his hands free. His body hated him for it, nerves screaming at him to stop. He kept at it anyway.

There were shouts. Blasts of fire. Clashes of metal. Hiccup would have smiled a little had he not been in so much pain. His friends had finally arrived to save him.

He wasn’t going to wait for them to free him though. If he had at least one hand free, he’d be able to staunch the bleeding. 

He moaned through his teeth as he pulled at the ropes. A new torment started in his shoulder and he cried out, pausing his movements.

_This isn’t working!_ Hiccup thought in frustration. The bleeding hadn’t slowed at all. He realized that his movements had only sped it up. He sagged back against the mast, dread trickling like ice water into his stomach.

He felt himself slipping from consciousness when a familiar chorus of voices broke through and pulled him back from the brink. He opened his eyes, saw his friends all around him, peering at him with mixed looks of terror and concern on their faces. Then there was something pressed to his abdomen and he screamed, struggled a little, before realizing they were trying to stop the bleeding. 

Though, the touch assaulted him with fresh waves of pain, and it pulled him under. He didn’t try to swim, let it drown him instead.

 

Hiccup was pleasantly surprised to wake up. He’d thought that he’d lost too much blood, that those moments with his friends all around him had been his last moments _ever_. But here he lay in his own bed, breathing, heart beating, letting Toothless lick at his face. 

He opened his eyes, lifted his left hand to Toothless’ snout to let him know that he was awake. The dragon stopped licking him, made a cooing sound and gave him a concerned look.

“I’m alright, bud,” he croaked out. He looked down at himself, found his right arm in a sling. “Think I’m still all in one piece.” He inhaled deeply as a test, and though it hurt, he didn’t feel his rib pressing against his lung, which meant it was back in the right place.

_Gothi must have seen to me._ That also meant that he’d been unconscious for a long time, three days at least based on how long it took to fly from Dragon’s Edge to Berk and back.

Hiccup slowly sat up with a groan, Toothless putting his head behind his back to help him. This felt all too much like waking up after the battle with the Red Death, so out of absolutely illogical fear, he removed his blanket and looked down. His legs were as they’d been before he’d been captured, one with the foot and one without. He heaved a sigh of relief.

“So, Toothless, wanna help me get to the clubhouse?”

Toothless gave him a disapproving look, flicked one ear. Then he picked up his blanket in his mouth, pulled it back over him.

“Fine, fine, I’ll stay in bed.” Hiccup laid back down, taking the more-than-subtle hint. He smiled a little at the fact that Toothless had tucked him in. “So, you gonna go get the others so that they can bombard me?”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Option Four](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14752448) by [ashleybenlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove)




End file.
